Slayer's Gate
by Firewolfe
Summary: The Prime Minister asks The Council to Purchace the Star Gate to keep it out of the Trust's hands. What happens when Loki and Nerti decide to step in and meet the gang?
1. Chapter 1

**1. Part One A Favor**

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE

Part One A Favor

Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg and Dawn Summers all listened to the briefing on the device called the Star Gate. None of them were happy with what they were hearing. Buffy Summers gave a resigned sigh as she looked around at her friends and family. They all nodded. She looked over at Rupert Giles and said. "Giles we need to do this."

"I know." Was his only reply. He seemed resigned and annoyed."We will take care of it Mr. Prime Minister. You have my word on it."

The Prime Minister looked at them all and knew he needed them to deal with this situation. The Americans had once again stepped into it and almost caused a disaster for the whole world. He knew that his nation needed to step in and make their voices heard.

However, even with the rather warm current relations the Americans were being difficult. The only possible light was that Senator Kinsey was attempting to take over and this was not something President Hayes was going to allow. The Americans had not been happy when his country and several others learned of the Star Gate.  
>They had been less then pleased when they had been forced to accept teams from various nations and share the technology they had acquired. However, they had bent when Commander Thor stepped in. His past intervention had kept Kinsey at bay. However, he was once again seeking to co-opt the program. As limited as their access was now Prime Minister Julian Mathews had no doubt it would be far less if Kinsey and his goons got control.<p>

"So we are buying this thing then?" Faith asked. "What's the big deal? So, we go exploring?"

"The problem Miss Lehane is that your government has made a lot of enemies out in the galaxy for Earth. They acted as if they had sole authority and have endangered the planet with their reckless actions."

"So, we go kick ass and take names."Faith said. She cracked her knuckles. "These Goa'uld and Jaffa sound like they might be fun to spar with. It was getting a little boring here with all the minis around."

"Well we did wonder how the balance would right itself."Willow said with a sigh. "We could send teams out. Giles are we really going to do this? I mean our responsibility is to Gia. It's not like we can let some alien come blow her up."

"Will what about all the people the Goa'uld stole from Earth?"Xander said. "We need to help them. I mean if we don't who will? The Military? I think what the Prime Minister is saying is they messed up and we need to clean it up. I mean those people there may be slayers out there. Plus I just hate the idea of slaves."

"Xander's right. We have to go pull their asses out of trouble again. You would think that they learned after Sunnydale. Giles do we have the money to do this? I don't want to leave us short the girls deserve support?"

"Easily, Prime Minister is your offer of assistance still open?"

Julian smiled "Yes, if you need we can give you troops to help train your teams. We will also supply you with equipment and anything you need. All we ask is too maintain access to the gate. We would also like to share technology. I understand there have been many medical advances and we have yet to see them shared with the world."

"Then it is decided we will purchase this Star Gate. Who will be going with me to Colorado?"

Every Scooby's hand rose.

"Looks like it's going to be a family road trip." Dawn said with a grin. "A portal maker, that will be cool. I mean think how much fun it will be. We can have a portal and I won't have to donate."

The gang all laughed at this. The Prime Minister looked at them a little strangely but decided it was not worth worrying about."I'll arrange your flight. I know President Hayes ask the SWC to take over the Gate but her majesties government is grateful for your oversight. We trust you all to look out for the planet's best interests. Any assistance you need just ask."

"Well as much as I want to go...can I?"Faith asked. "Wanted person here? I want to make amends and all but, I would like not too go to jail. It's not a good place for me to be earning my way back."

"Faith is going."Buffy said. "You paid your debt in the caves. Giles did Wood get with Riley about her pardon?"

"Yes, I was going to bring that up after this meeting. Faith you have a clean record and it's sealed. The pardon was signed two days ago by the president. He knows he needs us to deal with this Kinsey character so he was more than willing to help out." Ripper shined through for a moment and he was clearly protective of his children. Faith he wanted to help especially as he felt he failed her in the past.

Faith seemed to relax at this. She trusted Giles to work on the details because he was the brains of the operation.

"I have something else for you all. I know that most of you are American but, we thought these might be of some use." Julian said. He handed them all diplomatic passports. "Slayers are all listed as citizens of the United Kingdom. We added Miss Summers as her sister is a slayer. Mr. Harris and Miss Rosenberg all got citizenship through distant family. It does not alter the fact that you are American merely adds a secondary citizenship."

"What family?" Willow asked she was curious.

"It comes through your mother's side. The family name is Archer. It is through your great grandmother."

"What about mine?" Xander asked curious as well. "I mean I never knew I had family here?"

"Mr. Harris it is also through your mother. Jessica Williams. Her father was an RAF Group captain during World War II. He was married to your grandmother who was an American nurse who treated his wounds after he was shot down. He immigrated to the US after the war to be with her. He never changed citizenship."

"Cool, I guess I had one or two decent relatives then." Xander said with a grin."Hey do I still have family here?"

"I don't know, we could find out."Julian said with a smile. He knew the youth wanted a decent family. His file said he had parents who were less then supportive."I do have these pictures for you." He handed them out to Willow and Xander.

Xander saw the picture and grinned. "Well I can definitely see the resemblance." He passed it to Buffy who grinned.

"What's funny B?" Faith asked. Buffy handed it to Faith who saw the picture and said. "Oh, yeah, he looks just like you. Only he has short hair."

"Hey!' Xander replied. "Long hair is in."

"Yes, well can we get on with this? I believe we have a meeting to attend."Giles interrupted.

The Prime Minister nodded and rose. "Your plane is waiting. Please use caution. I would love to trust the Americans, however their failure to reveal the Star Gate and the threats to our world concern us greatly. Her majesty wants you to know she will give you her full support."

"We are honored sir."Giles said.

"No it is we who are honored by your trust. We failed you all and it will not happen again. At least not as long as I am in office."Mathews said.

Buffy locked eyes with him."With respect sir you just took over. I think that like the SGC the Watchers kept you in the dark. That is not your fault. We will do what we can but, we are guardians of the planet not just any one country."

"Agreed, I am glad you see your duty that way Miss Summers. I would be concerned if you did not."

Buffy nodded and they headed out. It was going to be a long flight even on the fastest military transport available.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed. I appreciate them all.

Fire

By Fire Star

7/16/2011 5:36:20 PM

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Slayer's Gate

Part 2 Meet and Greet

Each member of the Scooby Gang all was a bit nervous about entering a Top Secret United States Military base. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles all remembered all to clearly the cost of dealing with the Army the last time. Of course this was an Air Force Operation but, it did little to ease their concerns.

Dawn was afraid because she hated being around guns. Ever since Tara had been killed guns made her extremely wary. She had found Tara after she had been shot by Warren and it was a nightmare she never could escape.  
>She understood sometimes how sad her sister could be when looking at their mother's picture. It was the same feeling she got when looking at Tara's. She still saw the bullet and the blood in her dreams. The military had lots of guns and they had already shot at Buffy once. She was scared of it happening again.<p>

Faith was wary because even before the stuff with the Mayor she was never miss law abiding citizen. She hated the government. They had put her in foster care and back to her mother so many times. The military reminded her of the cops and that was just not a place she liked to be. However, Faith was here to back B. The Blonde slayer had forgiven her and they were the Chosen Two. She would never abandon her again.

"Well shall we?" Giles said as he got out of their SUV and pulled out his papers to be checked by the Airman at the gate.

"Yeah, once more into the breach." Xander quipped."Why are we doing this again?"

"Wow, that sounds poetic X." Faith teased."Because we can."

"Indeed it does. Been studying my boy?" Giles asked. "We have to, it is our job."

Xander laughed."Naw saw it on a movie on HBO last night at the Hotel."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well let's go the sooner we do this the sooner we can be done. I mean I so am not liking the idea of being below ground. I mean it is so creepy."

The others winced. They all knew why she hated being underground and guilt ate at them. Willow gave Buffy a weak smile and tried to seem cheerful. "Well maybe it won't be so bad. I mean how deep could it be?"

"To deep Will." Buffy said."The places has lots of layers. I hate underground."

Even as Buffy spoke several people approached them one of them an Colonel.

The Colonel looked at the group and snarked."What the hell. They are nothing but a bunch of kids. What's wrong sweet heart afraid of little cold dark places."

"Colonel that will be enough."General Hammond said. He knew his second was not happy with the situation. However, antagonizing this group would not be wise."I apologize for Colonel O'Neill." Hammond glared at Jack who did not look all that repentant.

Colonel Jack O'Neill was not in a good mood. He had just woken from being head sucked by an ancient device only to learn that the Stat Gate was being sold to a bunch of civilians.

He had voiced his protests figuring that the number of times he and his team had saved the planet might give their options some weight.

Yeh, right like that was going to happen. President Hayes was a fool. He was almost as big of an idiot as Robert Kinsey. Of course Jack O'Neill would never say that out loud. He might think it but hey, he was not a totally idiot. He had not really been prepared to see children. Hell this whole situation was insanity at its worse. He sighed and looked at his commanding officer and said."Just saying sir. How can they possible handle this?"

Buffy glared at the grey haired colonel and said. "You might be surprised at what we can deal with captain grey hair. Young, fit and hot means we can deal with anything unlike the old and bent."

Hammond resisted smiling. He decided he had better take control before it everything fell apart. "Please follow me. We should not discuss this in public. The things we do are classified." He glared at O'Neill who had the grace to blush.

"Buffy please." Giles said. "The General is right. I would rather we speak of this in private."

"Ok Giles, I'll go along for now. But, I'm seriously wondering why Julian thinks we can work with these folks. So, far not impressed at all. I mean really a hole in the ground were they broke or something?"

"Julian asked us to hear them out. I gave my word so we shall. You will simply have to be patient. I'm sure everything will be explained to our satisfaction."

Buffy glared at him then at the group that had joined them.  
>General George Hammond froze at glare and at the casual dropping of the Prime Minister's name. He glared at O'Neill who decided to be quiet for once. It was clear he too was shocked at this tidbit of information. How could some kid call the Prime Minister of England by his first name like he was a casual friend.<p>

"Ok Giles but Julian, he so owes me. Think I could get him to let me and Laura go shoe shopping at Harrods?"

"No, you won't do that to him." Giles said firmly. "His daughter does not need to learn bad habits."

"Spoil my fun."Buffy said petulantly. She swallowed hard clearly nervous. Giles placed a hand on her shoulder knowing full well she needed his support. Going underground was not her favorite thing. Going so deep was frightening beyond measure and he wished he could ease her panic and terror. Unfortunately she had to go with them. Buffy needed to know what was happening and be able to deal and overcome her fear.

"Maybe we should all go down to the conference room." A tall good looking blonde man said. "I mean it is a little cool out here."

"Yeh, the cutie is right it's chilly and I was raised in Boston Yo." Faith said. "To much time in the land of sun." She tried to distract her sister slayer and she smiled as Buffy grinned.

Dawn giggled at that. She had not meant to but, really Faith could be funny sometimes. Plus it was clear she was trying to play peacemaker. That in itself was amusing. Xander reached into his pocket and handed her $10.00 because he lost the bet on who would lose their temper first. He gave Buffy a hard glare.

She simply gave a Gaelic Shrug. Willow handed Dawn a $20.00 as did Giles. The Air Force officers looked on curious as the elevators arrived.

"What's with the money?" Daniel asked.

Xander replied in a disgruntled voice. "Dawn bet us that someone would make a remark about our ages before we even got inside , plus she bet one of you would piss Buffy off before we even sat down. Hence the money loss. So, you can be expecting that to be taken off the cost of this thing."

Daniel looked shocked."You bet on us pissing one of you off?"

"Yeah, it seemed like a good bet. I mean really we did not think you all be that stupid. Yo, guess D was right. The military are idiots."Faith said with a hard look at Jack. "I so want to spar with you now gramps so I can take the money out of your hide."

"Now Faith it was a bad bet." Buffy was about to complain about the bet when Giles said. "Buffy the elevator is here. We should go."

"Ok, Giles. Buffy said."So, what cha think can we paint the gate pink?"

Jack choked at that. He glared at the small blonde and decided she was evil. Only someone evil would want to paint the gate pink.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed. I appreciate them all.

Fire

By Fire Star

7/16/2011 5:36:20 PM

SLAYER'S GATE

**3. Part 3 Mending Fences**

Part 3

"Buffy maybe you should back it down a bit." Xander said."Remember Graham and the others are here. It can't be all that bad. It's one of the reasons we agreed to help remember?"

"Oh, yeah ok. I get it. I guess I am still pissed about Walsh and company. Sorry, for getting a bit pissy. We just had a mess back home and frankly I don't want to do that again. Plus, I hate being underground, I should not take that out on you all." Buffy shifted nervously around."I guess if Graham says you all are good guys maybe I am being paranoid. Being all Buffy and the military are non mixy things and that's not fair cause you are not the morons who ran the show in Sunnydale."

Sam nodded at this and moved forward. She decided maybe she should offer an olive branch. "We understand. It can be scary to go so far underground. It bothers me at times too. Plus we have had our issues with corrupt outfit who wore uniforms as well. They were part of an agency called the NID. I guess we are all tense. We are being territorial and that's not fair to you. We know you are here to help."

"So, let's start over. I'm Buffy and these are my friends. Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Faith Lehane, Daniel Osborne and my sister Dawn Summers. We are from the SWC and we are here to help protect your Star Gate from Kinsey and his people."

Giles smiled at his slayer. She had grown up a lot. He was glad to see she could be diplomatic. Ok diplomatic for a slayer but, she was learning to be more diplomatic and it was a start. Because despite their promise to Julian having a confrontational attitude would not work well.

"You know Major Miller?" Sam said as it suddenly register that these people might know more about them then they thought. "He's a Marine here."

Jack watched with curiosity and began to relax a little. Miller was a great Marine and he would not be associated with people that he did not trust. He was a good judge of character. Maybe they were over reacting. After all he did not want to give up the gate. Now I sound like a kid who doesn't want to share his toys. Lord I am bad he thought even as he listened to Buffy's explanations. I better back it down or I could ruin things. After all anyone has to be better then Kinsey.

"Yeah, he's an old friend. We went to college together."Buffy said with a smile. "He's cool. I dated his best friend Riley back then."

"Would that be Lt. Colonel Finn?" Jack asked. He suddenly wondered if maybe some of his people had put in a good word?

"Yeah, I think so."Buffy turned to Xander. "Riley did get promoted to that right? I can never remember the ranks and stuff. I just remember Sam being all happy and stuff. We went to dinner and everything."

Xander smiled and said. "Yeah, he was pretty excited. Remember we all went out to dinner and he had that shiny new silver oak leaf on his collar. Sam was so proud of him. He is not even 30 yet and he's doing well. Sam said he was getting his own unit again. Something about being a liaison with us. She was glad because they can stop being in the field for a bit. With the baby on the way I know she was worried. Plus we wanted someone we could trust. The President was nice enough to let us have Riley back. Though he was a bit dubious at first."

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I guess I just forgot for a moment. I mean with the long flight , no sleep and having to read about aliens and stuff. So, maybe this won't be bad. At least if we can keep Kinsey out." Buffy said. "Sorry that man makes my skin crawl."

Jack suddenly smiled and decided maybe he had been hasty. "Do tell. I take it you met the good senator?"

"Yeah, we did."Faith chimed in with a wicked grin. "He hit on B."

Buffy scowled at that. "It was EWWW. I mean I am taken and he is old and...old."

Jack began to laugh his earlier fears fading. Anyone who hated Kinsey was a potential ally. Even if they were kids and snarky and arrogant. Then again he had started it. He had snarked at them and maybe they had just been reacting. I've been around the Goa'uld to long he thought.

Buffy grinned at the smile. Maybe I just over reacting she thought.

The claxon's sounded.

"General Hammond to the control room." Came the call.  
>They all raced to the gate room.<p>

"Sir it's the To'kra."

"Open the iris Sergeant."

"Yes, sir."

The guards took their places and the gate was opened. Several To'kra came running through as cover fire was laid down by Master Bra'tac and Rya'c.

The gate's iris was slammed shut as the Jaffa warriors came running through.

Jack sighed. It was so not their day. Anise was with the Tok'ra as was Selmak. So much for keeping their impending sale of the gate under wraps.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed. I appreciate them all.

Fire

By Fire Star

7/16/2011 5:36:20 PM 

**4. Part 4 It's never easy**

Part 4 It's never easy

Jacob Carter/ Selmac stumbled as he came down the ramp. They had barely escaped with their lives. He looked over at Braytac and Ryac and was glad that the two Jaffa warriors had been visiting. Without their help he and the others would be dead. He glared at Analise for her carelessness. He was beginning to wonder about that Tok'ra. For the moment he would push his worries aside. They were safe and they had managed to gather some vital intelligence. It seemed that Daniel's family had been taken by Baal. This news would be vitally important to their friend.

Analise/Freya watched the Tauri with interest. She was shocked to see that there were strangers with SG-1 and General Hammond. What were children doing in their gate room? She worried about their safety when they were here on Earth. However it had been Selmac who dialed out and she had no choice but to follow or risk capture.

She sighed hating that they were once again on Earth and that they would likely be forced to risk themselves for humans. She sometimes wished they had a queen so they could build their ranks again and not need these Tauri. They were young and reckless.

Buffy stiffed as she saw the new comers. She looked over at Faith and Xander both nodded. Willow was tense and Oz had shifted closer to protect her. Dawn and Giles reacted to their movements and stood at the ready.

Jack saw this and said."Oh for cry in out loud these are allies. I may not always be fond of Analise but she is an ally Jacob, Braytac and Ryac are family to SG-1."  
>The Scooby gang relaxed.<p>

Braytac watched the new comers with caution. His instincts shouted that they were warriors worthy of respect. He looked at Teal'c who nodded. Ryac shifted to defend his teacher if needed. Faith grinned and whispered to Dawn."He's cute and looks about your age."

Dawn blushed. "So not, I mean, I...no time for boys with school and stuff."

Jack rolled his eyes. They were taking about boys? He was right they were just kids. Shezzzz. Of course this thought he kept to himself. No sense blowing their attempts and being friends. I am so getting to old for this. I mean the next thing I know Carter will be sending me notes saying do you like me? Check yes or no. He smiled at that thought and knew deep down he wished they could do that. It would be sweet. However to his Tok'ra allies he said. "Don't worry they are allies.'

The General spoke up then. "We need to get you all check over then we can meet for a debriefing."

"Good idea George because believe me this is important."Jacob said. He turned to his daughter and hugged Sam. "Hi honey."

"Hi dad."Sam said returning the hug.

Buffy watched and turned to Giles. "Ah, Colonel Carter's dad's an alien?"

"Yes, Buffy. "

"Oh, Ok ...thought so just checking. I ah..."

Giles smiled at her. "Yes it is a bit much to take in. Then again we above all know about sharing our minds and bodies with others."

"Yeah, good point."Buffy agreed with a nod."We need to ah, figure this in with the gate."

Giles nodded and was proud she saw that it would matter. Samantha Carter being able to use the gate to see her father. He looked and noted Teal'c was talking softly to the boy who came through the gate. It was clear it would matter for a number of people. Something to consider in their talks.

The visitors all headed to see the doctor and be checked over. Giles knew this situation would be a lot more complicated then they first thought. It was never easy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Senator Robert Kinsey's plane landed. He was smiling as he got into the limo. Soon he would have control of the star gate and he would become a wealthy man. With Wolf Ram and Heart backing him and the Trust they could not lose. The Trust would buy the gate and the law firm would find a way to kick Hammond and his bunch to the curb. If he was lucky they would even toss O'Neill and his team in the brig. Yes life was good. It was so easy when one had the law on their side.

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: not betaed read at your own risk

Thursday, August 11, 2011

By: Fire Wolfe

**Part 5 First Impressions**

Anise, Bra'tac, Rya'c and Selmac were all a complication to the situation. A part of Giles simply wanted to bury the gate. He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them. He knew that alternative was long past being an option.

He just hated that his family would have to fight again. He had been rather shocked to find Oz here. The young man had slipped in and joined them just as they entered the elevators. He said nothing about it. He noted that Willow was pleased. He wondered if maybe the red head had called him for back up?

Giles Oz works here. He has the 411 for us. He is a tech on the program. He's the reason I was so worried. I was afraid it was another program to catch people like him.

Giles nodded accepting the silent communication. Of course explaining how one of their people was already here could be an issue. However, he was glad to see the young man. He was going to be an asset.

Buffy noted Oz's arrival and smiled. He slipped in next to Willow and the military guys did not even seem to notice. She frowned at that.

I cast a little spell. They see Oz but not the Oz they know. I mean it be bad if they knew he was min...I mean ours right. They just Oz. Daniel works here and ...

Oh, ok Willow. Buffy sent back. That made sense. She grinned this could be fun. The babble was back so Willow had to be feeling better about her and Oz. Or at least they were friends again. A plus in Buffy's mind.

Jack O'Neill looked back at the group. His gut told him he was missing something. He knew the name Daniel Osborne but, damn it, it kept slipping away. If was likely not important anyway.

Jacob looked over at Anise. She was clearly not impressed with the group that had joined them at the gate. As much as he hated to ever agree with her he wondered what the hell George was thinking allowing a bunch of kids into the mountain?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 6

The checkups had all been completed and they headed to the conference room. They all took their seats around the table. Giles noted that they had all sat by their respective groups. He noted Oz sat between Willow and Sam Carter. It was clear he was the buffer in all this. It was amusing to see that all the others were confused at his presence.

"Mr. Osborne why did you join us?" The general asked. It was clear Willow had removed the spell because she wanted Oz there.

He looked over to his right and at Willow and said. "Willow called me."

The general had a blank look on his face clearly not understanding. "I am afraid you are not cleared to be here."

"Actually General Hammond we have asked Oz to be here. We can do that so he is totally authorized." Buffy said with a smile. "Good to see you Oz."

He nodded at his Alpha with a smile. Peace settled over him as he joined his pack once more. The others all greeted him warmly. The people of the SGC had no idea what to make of this. However they had little choice but to let it pass.

Giles cleared his throat and said. "I believe we have business to discuss? Though why the Gao'uld would be here is a bit of a quandary?"

Jack picked up his coffee and took a sip. He had to hide his smile. He had a feeling he would like this Giles fellow. He reminded him a little of Daniel. That might not be a bad thing. After all the space monkey kind of grew on him.

Daniel watched the interplay and tried to understand what was happening. He had no idea why the government would sell the gate. It made no sense. Then again a lot of the plots Kinsey devised were not in the public's best interest. He sighed. He noted Teal'c never took his eyes off the new comers. That worried him. Because the Jaffa had an instinct about who and what was dangerous. All he saw were children and an academic. It was clear he missed something.

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter was even less happy then the others about Daniel Osborne being here. She knew full well he was familiar with the gate. He was the one civilian on the base that seemed to have an almost instinctive grasp of its technology. Besides herself and maybe Rodney McKay he was the best at the gate she had seen. It had been disturbing in a way considering he had only been here for less than a year. Now he seemed to be an integral part of the group that was taking the gate from them and she did not like it at all. It was almost as if he was a plant. It concerned her that her judgment was so far off. She liked the young man and had high hopes for him. He might be quiet and soft spoken and laid back but he always got the job done. He often found innovative solutions to computer problems. Now their whole system might be compromised. She looked over at the general who clearly had similar thoughts.

"Tell us why we should spend such an outrageous amount of money on this Star Gate? What possible value does it bring to us?" Giles asked.

The General sighed and motioned for Sam to hand out several folders. "The Star Gate has given Earth some valuable technology. If you will read those reports you will see what we can gain. We have also made friends among the stars. The Tok'ra are among are strongest allies."

Jack almost choked on his coffee at that proclamation. He glared at the general for not warning him. Sam Smirked and Teal'c's brow rose it was clear they were amused. Daniel took a sip of his own coffee to hid his mirth.

Unfortunately Anise spoke up and almost ruined the words Hammond said. "You may not sell the Star Gate to these children. Have you all lost your mind? What would children do with a gate?"

"Now I would like the answer to that question myself." A voice said. They all looked up as Senator Robert Kinsey strode in.

Buffy had been about to cut Anise down when the senator strode in. She gave a quick look over at Oz who had stiffened. The senator was not a favorite of the wolf. She caught his gaze and said. "I got this Oz. "She stood and faced off with the senator. She noted that the General was not happy with his sudden appearance. She would give him the benefit of the doubt. Like Xander said it was possible to be overly suspicious. "I dunno maybe we can find some really cool new shoe designers."

The gang all grinned and Jack smiled. The blonde had style he would give her that.

"What are you doing here? I know you were not invited."Buffy said her eyes suddenly becoming hard. All hints of the dizzy blonde now gone.

"Why I am here to prevent this sale young lady. Why the president would sell the gate to a bunch of anarchists is beyond me. It makes me wonder if maybe he has been compromised."

Buffy and the others glared. The SGC personal shifted nervously because they had all thought the same. However, if given a choice anyone was better than Kinsey.

Giles rose joining Buffy. "General is this the man who would take the gate if we refused to do so?"

"Yes, well the NID which he overseas would take control of the gate."

"I see."He looked at Buffy then at the others. One by one they nodded.

Oz glared at the Senator it was clear he wanted to go for his throat. "Not him Giles. It be bad."

"I agree with Oz."Buffy said.

"What B said. He is just slimy." Faith added.

Giles turned to face the General and said. "You have a deal. We will buy the gate at the price the President and Prime minister agreed upon." He turned back to Kinsey and said. "Your presence is neither wanted nor needed so please leave."

Kinsey glared. "I won't allow this to happen."

"Yo pops it already did."Faith snarked.

"You better leave. Oz wants to rip your throat out."Willow warned. "I agree only he might get sick from biting you."

Kinsey glared. "Biting how childish."

Oz growled and began to shift. Willow caught the neck of his shirt. "Be calm Oz."

Kinsey jumped back. Jack and the others froze shocked at what they were seeing. Jack reached for his pistol only to have it grow too hot to hold. He dropped it and Xander grabbed it and quickly tore it down.

"Dude never ever point a gun at someone Willow loves. It ends badly I promise you." The weapon was laid out in front of Xander in less than a minute. Jack looked on shocked and impressed.

"Guns are of the bad."Dawn said she was shaking clearly frightened.

"It will be ok."Giles said taking her hand. "The colonel was startled."

"So he pulls a gun? Real smart."Buffy said however she glared at the senator. "We know who you are and what you've backed in the past. So, not letting you have access to more power and weapons. As much of a mess as these folks made we would be hip deep in it in a week if you had the gate. General what Giles said goes. We will take the gate if only to keep this moron from having access. I want him bared from this facility and he is not to have access to any reports or information about the gate unless it is a part of a general senate hearing."

"You can't do that!" Kinsey said.

"Oh I can." Buffy said as she picked up a pen and signed the paper in front of her. "Because as of now the Chapie or Star Gate belongs to the SWC." She pushed the folder to Giles who signed as well. Each of the gang signed making it official.

General Hammond looked down at the papers and his eyes widened a the price paid. 3.5 Billon dollars plus the council had agreed to pay for the operating expenses for the last 5 years. He smiled and handed the papers to Jack.

"Senator I believe you have been asked to vacate the mountain."

"I will not allow this."Kinsey shouted.

"Airmen escort the Senator out."

The two SF snapped to attention and Kinsey was forced out of the room.

"So I guess this means we have to work together?" Xander said with a grin.

Everyone in the room glared at him.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

By: Fire Wolfe

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 7

Giles took a deep breath. As always Buffy was impulsive. However in this case he had to agree with her snap decision. He could not fault her reasoning at all. The NID was as evil as some of the demons that they had dealt with. The idea of that group controlling access to the stars was a nightmare waiting to happen. He removed his glasses and began cleaning them. He looked over at watched as Willow soothed her former lover. He had no idea if they were together again or if it was merely that Willow could still soothe the beast but he was grateful. The last thing they needed was for Oz to lose control. The young wolf had come so far and he did not need a setback.

Buffy stopped pacing and looked at her friends. They had done it. She sighed and locked eyes with Faith. Her sister slayer smirked and held out her hand as Xander gave her a 50. Xander glared at her briefly then grinned. "We got a gate to go to the stars. It is almost worth the 50 you just cost me."

Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a 50 and tossed it to Xander. "Stop it ok. I cannot help it if evil stopped by and dared me. Besides if I let him Oz would have bit Kinsey. He could have got rabies."

"Well it could not happen to a nicer guy. I mean Kinsey's a jerk." Jack snarked.

Buffy and the others glared at him. "I was thinking of Oz. I mean Kinsey is just nasty. Besides, I wanted to slay him myself. He got a free pass today because technically he is still human."

"Miss Summers what do you mean by that?" General Hammond asked.

"Well he has a snake thingy in side. I am guessing he was a Tok'ra?"

The members of Star Gate Command all froze. Major General Hammond looked over at Lt. Colonel Carter and Teal'c.

"Sir I did not sense it."Carter said. "How could he be Goauld?"

"I thought members of your government were checked for infestation?" Teal'c stated. He looked over at General Carter and the Tok'Ra all who seemed as shocked as the SGC.

"So he isn't one of yours then?" Willow asked tilting her head to the side as if listening.

"No, he's not. He should not have a larva inside him."Hammond said firmly and began to reach for a phone.

"I do believe that Senator Kinsey has been taken over. Willow if you please." Giles said.

"I got him. He's on the phone with his lawyers. Oh swell this should not be fun."

"Let me guess The Wolf, the Ram and the Heart?" Buffy said with a groan. "Lovely just the headache we don't need. Giles can we just slay him?"

Giles smiled at his slayer but said."No, however, I do believe we have one other option. He is flying from an international airport. "

"He has that wacky stuff on him. It's dangerous so we can have him detained." Buffy finished. "Colonel he took some metals from your lab. It felt weird."

Carter rose and pulled out a phone she called down to the labs. "General she is right. Dr. Lee just woke up. Kinsey knocked him out and took some naquadria. It's unstable. We have to keep him from flying."

"Agreed." Hammond dialed his phone and called in a security alert. Turning back to their newest allies he said. "The Senator is being detained under the patriot act. "

Buffy grinned. "That means no lawyers right away right?"

"Yes, it does. He will get one eventually but they have to be cleared. I am certain that if you are worried about this law firm they can be barred."

"Well dude you can try. The best maybe you will get is a delay. Those buggers are slime. Slick as can be but slime. Still maybe Angel will kick the guy to the curb." Faith explained.

"Not counting on Dead boy to show any common sense here." Xander said. "Then again maybe it's a good thing. The partners might eat him. I mean demons like snakes."

"We could hope." Giles said leaning back. "Of course if he failed in a mission he is going to have to worry about the partners."

"So not caring." Buffy said. "We can call Angel later. Give him the heads up on Kinsey being a traitor. Even Angelus hates those. So we may be good. So how do you think the partners will off him? Ten Bucks say they send the order of Taunkra."

The rest of the Scooby Gang quickly tossed out ideas. Decapitation, Making Kinsey burger which was ewww. Then there was evisceration or hanging.

The others nodded not quite believing it. The members of Star Gate Command just watched in shock as the gang debated how to eliminate Kinsey. Jack had to give it to them they were creative. He resisted adding his own ideas. Mostly because the General glared at him.

Hammond had to admit the ideas had merit of course they were just joking he hoped. Because if not then his Gate was being handed over to mad men and mad women.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 8

Jacob Carter felt like he was Alice and tripped down a rabbit hole. This whole situation was insane. He looked over at his daughter and found she seemed just as confused and confounded as he was. Selmak wanted to know what was going on. They had been debating about asking questions for the last half hour. He knew that if these strangers were to control the gate then everything would change. Would it even be possible for him to come to Earth by the gate? The ramifications of the changes were immense. He was not sure he could feel the gate was secure in the hands of these children. On that he and Selmak agreed. He was also certain that these children were far more then they seemed to be. He would have to wait and see what was going on.

Anise watched the situation and noted the young dark haired male seemed to be relaxed and almost bored with the situation. She decided that he had to have great control to be so calm. Perhaps not all the people of this world were weak? He interested her and more importantly Frey was urging her to talk to him. It seemed her host had found a male she could like. Anise considered this. Having children was always risk but, that male looked fit enough and he was appealing to her and Freya. He would do nicely as a donor. She tilted her head and watched him joke as the humans would say with the others. They needed hosts and having children was a viable way to achieve that goal. Well as long as one did not mate with another Tok'ra or goauld. A human male who was in his prime would do nicely. She looked over at Jacob and said. "How does one chose a mate here? I would like the dark haired male. " Her voice shifted to the softer tones of Freya and she echoed the idea. "I agree he is most handsome and strong. I think he would make a wonderful donor or perhaps a host?" Anise completely forgot she had insulted the new comers as she looked Xander over like he was something delicious to devour.

This time it was Xander who cursed he swallowed hard and pulled out his wallet. "Just once. I mean really this is ridiculous. It was supposed to be a nice quiet boring mission."

Faith, Buffy and Willow all began to laugh and Dawn chimed in."Xander it's Tuesday it was bound to be bad. "

The others froze and Giles said. "Oh, bugger..."

The alarms went off and the mountain shook as it was hit with something. Xander snapped his wallet shut and said. "I'll have to owe you. Looks like we got incoming." Even as he spoke a beam of light appeared and grabbed Dawn, Buffy and Faith. It was gone before anyone could react.

Xander looked heavenward and said. "Just once..."

Giles began to clean his glasses and Oz spoke up much to the shock of the SG-1. "Well I guess tradition holds then? Dawn, Buffy and Faith getting snagged?"

"Yeah, that's 10 I owe yeah Oz." Xander said. "Ok what's with the freaky mojo Will?"

"Not Mojo Xan that I could have stopped. Or the spells I had in place should have stopped them. Oh, hell mouth this is going to be complicated."

Xander looked at her and said."Yeah think." He glanced at Anise who smiled and said. "I can help you find your lost friends. In fact I would be happy to help."

Jack looked at her and said. "Ok...this is weird. I mean you want to help? I thought you said they were just pesky kids."

Xander laughed at the cartoon line. "A lot of things think we are just that colonel. Anyway we'll find them and make whoever did that regret it."

"I like him."Freya said. "He is most forceful."

"Indeed, and pleasant to look at."Anise agreed.

Giles cursed as Xander first perked up then blushed. "This is not the time Xander."

Xander nodded and said. "I am so a demon magnet. Besides it's just another Tuesday. "

Oz nodded and said."Something never change."

Jack snickered and said. "Well then you take after Daniel here...on both counts."

Daniel glared forgetting that more than one alien female wanted him as a consort. "Jack that's ...so not important right now. We have to find their friends."

"Indeed O'Neill this breach is most troubling."Teal'c said.

General Hammond wished he had retired as he glared at the table. "Colonel Carter see what you can find out from the scans. O'Neill, Teal'c search the base just on case. Mr. Giles perhaps you could walk with me to my office. We can discuss the gate while we prepare a team to go find your team members."

Giles nodded glad someone was professional. Then again Xander had a point kidnapping was a normal Scooby gang Tuesday activity."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The white light deposited the group into a cell. They all looked up and glared at the small grey creature that held them.

"B it's shorter then you."Faith quipped not to disturbed as of yet. She was with Dawn and Buffy and they were all in one piece. Bonus for them.

Buffy glared at her and said. "Yeah, I can see that."

Dawn giggled.

Loki looked on at the three women and said. "I did not believe that the Tauri could clone human life yet. Interesting, it seems that you are all connected. I shall have to examine your codes carefully. It may well hold the key to my people's survival."

Dawn's laughter died. She looked at her sister and Faith both now took on a fighting stance.

"So not happening." Buffy said.

Loki blinked and said. "I am sorry I have no choice." With that he moved a stone and a gas entered the chamber. All three women fell down and were asleep in less than a minute.

"This shall be most interesting. I am pleased that I caught these Tauri by mistake. They may be even more advanced then O'Neill and Carter. Of course I shall have to run tests to be certain. " He turned and headed to the control room. For the moment he had to leave the area. It would not due to get caught again.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 9

Loki took a blood sample from the youngest of the three human females. She was the one he was most interested in because she was clearly a clone. The scans showed something highly unusual and he did them twice to be certain then again on the off chance he had made an error. The human girl was a construct of multiple DNA donors. It was as if someone had taken the best traits from over half a dozen humans and combined them all in this girl child. It was shocking and it provided hope. It showed Loki that such a thing was indeed possible with human DNA. As he checked the read out he counted the differing strands. There were four male contributions and four females. It sees I missed one , no two of the female donors. No matter I will simply break out the other parts and examine them. The ones that are not matches must belong to the other two women.

Buffy and Faith stirred and they both opened their eyes at the same time. They looked out and saw the alien looking at a tube of blood. The listened as he talked to himself as he worked. " Eight human donors. I would not have expected the humans to be so advanced. It is clear that the two women I have captured are protective of their offspring. I wonder if she is this groups only child? This discovery may well be the key to our survival as a race. We have never considered mixing more than two donors samples. If I can replicate the process the best of our races traits can be taken perhaps making a viable next generation. It should at the very least allow more time for study. My scans show that six of the donor were present at the SGC. I wonder where the remaining parental units are? No matter this sample along with the samples from Jack O'Neill , Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson along with the other females may well be the base we need to reintroduce the differing sexes to our species. I believe that by mixing this DNA with our own a new race can be created. One that should be able to house our vast intellect.

"B what does he mean donors? That's little D's blood he's got."

Buffy had a very uneasy feeling. She looked at her sleeping sister. "Dawn was made from me...But what if I was not the only one? What if she was made from you, Xander, Giles, Willow and Oz too."

"That is only six Buffy." Faith said. He said eight. Faith froze and said. "You don't think?"

"They said death was my gift. What if that meant Spike. I mean he was there for us. Hell he was a better guardian at one point then I was. Maybe on some level he guessed it? Tara she loved Dawn and was like her mother too."

"Oh man if it's true then Dawn is our kid. Buffy what are we going to tell her?"

"Not sure what we can say. She is still Dawn Summers." There was a hard look in her face as if daring Faith to argue.

Faith grinned. "Yeah I know. But she is mine too now. "

Buffy nodded and they looked over and froze realizing Dawn was awake and listening. Buffy was afraid her sister was going to freak out. She was shocked to see her smiling.

"We are all family then. You know what this means don't you? A part of Tara is alive. Willow will be so happy and Oz too. I mean he was afraid he would never have a kid because of being a wolf."

"I guess we all got a kid out of this. Never thought I would be happy about that. " Faith said. "You are ours Dawn and we will get you safe."

Buffy nodded agreeing. It seemed her sister was now her daughter at least in part. She had to admit it was not the worst revelation. Besides she smiled. Giles was going to rub his glasses clean through when he realized they had a daughter. Between he and Xander it explained why Dawn was so freaky tall. The babble was all Willow as well as the smarts. The attitude was hers and Faith's along with the sharp wits. The calm her sister sometimes showed was all Tara and Oz. This Loki was right. Dawn was the best of all of them. Of course it made her wonder if Dawn would become a Wolf or Slayer one day. That however might never happen. She would wait on that worry and try to get them all free first. She looked at Faith and they both attacked the door only to be tossed back.

"Damn that hurt." Faith said as the force field bounced them back.

Buffy chuckled and rose to her feet. "Well So much for that." She began to prowl but before they could do anything else a mist came in. "Oh bugger, not again."

She and the others went down in a heap. Loki looked at his screen. "Interesting the sedative does not appear to hold them long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a flash of light and Xander looked on in shock. A Roswell grey. It figured.

"Thor buddy how ya doing?" O'Neill asked.

"I am well O'Neill. Why have you called?"

"Well about that...ya see we have a problem."

"How may I help?"

"Well, see it's about Loki? Did you know he kidnapped some friends of ours?"

Thor blinked and said. "I was not aware of this." He picked up a stone and made a call. His large eyes blinked. "I should have been informed. I will find him." He looked back at Jack and said. "My people just informed of his escape. I will help you find him."

"Yeah, that be a good idea. " Jack said. "Maybe we should lock him up this time."

"I shall consider it." Thor said.

Xander listened and said. "We should duck tape him to a chair."

Jack laughed at this. Xander had a very good point.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

By:Fire Wolfe

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 10 Surprise

General Hammond glared at the red phone. The president was not a lot of help. He had let authorized them to help the new owners of the gate. However, he was not about to let them take their most advanced space ship to find them. Thor had offered to help but, given the situation with the replicators he was not sure how long he could help them search.

Giles and Xander were both angry with this apparent lack of caring by the SGC and the Asgard.

Oz was quiet because he had expected this. His held on to Willow trying to help her remain calm. They so did not need Darth Willow coming out to play.

Of course he had a feeling Ripper was not far from surfacing. He did note that SG-1 seemed just as upset about the lack of support they were getting. It was as if they bought the gate and were on their own now. Oz of course knew this was a very stupid way to deal with the Scooby Gang. Because pissing them off was never a good idea. He found it especially stupid as the Americans wanted to keep using the gate. Making the remaining members of the group angry was a sure fire way of being kicked out for good. Hammond at least had the intelligence to see that.

Jack O'Neill was angry. He could not believe that the president was being so stupidly short sighted. He knew just from his limited interaction that the three women who had been kidnapped were a vital part of this group. Losing them would destroy the remaining members emotionally.

It would also piss them off and he knew that they still needed the gate. They had no choice but to help. However the president was not willing to risk all their assets for three people.

In a way he got it but, this was so going to blow up in their faces. It had been almost 24 hours. He knew that Giles had called for more slayers.

He had a feeling they were going to use the gate and find their own ship if need be. If they did that then some Goauld would be involved. It would be messy and lead said Goauld back to them. Given the current mood of the Council as they were called he was not sure they would allow the SGC to use the gate to fight back.

He looked at his team and they all followed him out.

They had to talk and see what they could do to help. He motioned to Jacob to follow. He did clearly seeing the same dangers Jack did. Jack hoped the Tok'ra would help. He noted that even Anise seemed willing to help. That he was certain was a sure sign of the end times.

Loki examined the blood and DNA of the elder women. He found that they each carried the same gene sequence. He wondered what that did. He looked back at their sleeping forms and decided that it might be the gene that held aggression and power. He was certain that both were far more than your typical Tauri. He recalled them both slamming into the force field then bouncing back unharmed and merely annoyed. He had set it to deal with a Goauld or Jaffa and even those beings should have been knocked out cold. He looked down at the clone's DNA and noted that she too had the gene only it was latent. I really should test this theory it could be very important. I wonder if I could activate this gene? He thought about it as he examined the other blood and DNA. It was clear that the primary donor was the blonde and dark haired female. The only real alterations he could find were subtle.

A gene for height and hair color. The scans taken of the red headed female showed that she had given this child an added set of brain cells, the pattern was clear. The girl had a nearly identical brain wave pattern to the redhead.

Though her physical brain was more representative of the elder male. The sense of smell came from the male with the colored hair. The one eyed male gave height genes and a strand of what appeared to be amphibian DNA. There was also a trace of canine DNA. Most interesting indeed.

Loki believed this would give the clone a greater breathing capacity. There was a strange set of genes that he could not identify but the redhead, the elder both had them. I wonder if the other female had them as well?

The girl's color does not match the donors. Perhaps this fourth woman was the contributor of that. It is clear that this strand came from at least three donors. It is complimented by the DNA from the others.

It all seems to connect. Whoever designed the clone took the best of each human. She seems highly intelligent and adaptive.

Ah, she is waking now. I wonder what a child from her and the O'Neill Clone would be? I must consider that. I still have some samples to use. Yes a clone from these clones would be interesting indeed. Perhaps more then one set. The first sets can be the templates. I wonder how they would react if they knew I made clones? They should be at the 6 months development stage by now.

Dawn looked up and watched. She could not hear Loki this time because he was not talking to himself. She shook Buffy whose eyes snapped open with a wince. "I am so going to ..."

"Later B, we need to skate." Faith said rolling to her feet.

Buffy nodded and grabbed the bunk and ripped it off the hinges. "Yeah, So not wanting to be used again. Walsh was freaky enough."

"Buffy wait. Why don't we offer to help. I mean he is trying to save his people. I get that. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt us. I mean he just took some blood." Dawn said.

Buffy stopped and looked at her sister.

Sometimes Dawn was naive. "He just took some blood...Dawn it is always about the blood."

"Yeah, and ,so what. His race needs this. Maybe if we offered to help he would not kidnap people."

Buffy would have protested but Faith spoke up shocking both sisters. "Little D has a point. Ok, I am not in the mood to be probed or nothin but, maybe if we help we can get home quicker. You know me I am like Spike and all for violence but...beating up the little guy hardly seems sporting."

Buffy rolled her eyes. She was still pissed at being kidnapped and knocked out not once but twice. She did however see Faith and Dawn had valid points.

However she was not about to negotiate from a place of weakness. "Ok once we are free we will discuss it with Loki." With that she slammed the bunk into the wall knocking it open. The force field might be strong but the walls well they might not be.

She had hit the right spot and the wall fell open. Before Loki could knock them out again she and Faith had him.

Dawn ran over to help them pushing a chair like device to the women. Loki was set on it and Buffy pulled out a roll of duct tape from her fanny pack.

She and Faith secured the little grey alien tightly. It might not have the elegance of his methods of capture but it was effective.

Loki blinked unable to believe he was once again caught by the Tauri. "This is not wise. I mean you no harm."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Why were the big bads always so lame?"

"More like a little bad B. Come on he is not that bad. I agree with Dawn he is kinda cute."

Loki watched them. He saw Dawn walk around and look at things.

As she found a door it opened and she began to curse loudly. "Ah Buffy you and Faith might want to come in here."

The two slayers ran to where Dawn was and their mouths fell open. "Please tell me I am seeing things." Buffy said.

"Nope, I mean if you see five tube things with babies in it then you are seeing what you think." Faith said. "B how long were we out?"

Buffy looked at her watch and said. "24 hours maybe a little less." She spun around stormed back to the other room and faced Loki. "What's with the baby machines?"

"I created clones. I wanted to see if your genes might be the answer to our problems. "

"Whose ...how I mean..."

"When I took you from the Mountain I took samples from your group. I then chose you for study."

"You created babies?" Faith said. "So what you copied little D?"

"You cloned Dawn!" Buffy said as pissed off as Faith. She moved to attack Loki. Faith stopped her wanting answers first.

"No, I chose to see what I could develop in a more conventional method." Loki said. "I combined the DNA of the O'Neill clone with your Dawn's. That is the child in the first incubator. "

"Ok, so whose are the others?" Dawn asked shocked at what she heard. She walked over to the tube and looked down. That's my baby. She thought. Her heart melts as she watched it. It was small and pink sucking its thumb. She looked down and saw it was a little boy. I have a son. She suddenly smiled.

"The second chamber houses the one called Buffy's child. Her closeness to the elder made that match possible. I could see she was drawn to him. It would not have been wise to choose another donor."

"Me and Giles?" Buffy said with shock and not a little awe. She went to the chamber and was shocked to see two children. "Ah Loki there are two babies in here."

"That is not possible. I only created one. I must check the chamber. "  
>Buffy looked at him and said "Why?"<p>

"The chamber is only designed for a single child. More could endanger them both. I believe you wish them to live?"

Buffy hauled him to his feet and dragged him over.

Loki looked down shocked to see two thriving children. A male and female child small but according to his scans healthy and whole. "Interesting."

Loki could see that the women were claiming these children as their own. The Tauri were an interesting people. They did not created these beings yet, they wanted them as their own and to live. He wondered if perhaps this is why they thrived as a race. An internal need to protect and nurture their young? It was not a trait his people shared.

"You make me twins and you can only say interesting!"

"Yes it is. I wonder if the other has twins as well?" He looked over at Faith. "I believe your differences from normal humans make it possible."

Buffy looked down at her and Giles child and felt something melt inside. She had children, suddenly Loki did not seem like such a bad guy. She had babies and they were healthy and soon to be born. "Faith, they are so cute. You and Dawn and the others will be godparents. I can hardly wait to see your kid."

Faith laughed and then choked. "Ah so not mommy material."

Faith however found herself walking to the next chamber and like Buffy she stared down at two children. A boy and girl sleeping peacefully.

"Oh hell no. Who is the daddy? You so better not say G."

"That would defeat my purpose. The sire of your children is the one eyed male."

"Oh boy." Faith said she looked ready to faint or shoot Loki. Dawn grinned. Xander was so in for a shock. " Boy toy is going to be pissed. I mean this time ...he did not even get to have fun."

Buffy chuckled at that. "Well, we know he will love the babies. Faith can you deal? I think I might...well I always wanted children."

Faith took a deep breath looked at Buffy and then the chambers and back again. "Yeah, anyone who hurts them gets slayed."

"At least you two know the daddy." Dawn said a little upset.

"Well if he is like that Colonel guy he is a hottie I am sure." Faith said. "Plus you both are clones. He can relate to you."

"Maybe..."

"So I'm guessing one of the last two chambers belongs to Willow and Oz?" Buffy said. This could get really complicated. Willow was gay or was that Bi? She was not sure what was going on with those two.

"Yes, that is so. The child they have is female. I was preparing a second chamber for the other two clones. It's was to be the only set of multiples. For some reason there was more than one child created."

"Are those children viable?" Buffy asked. She suddenly looked worried and upset.

"Only if I place them in the chamber within the nest fifteen of your minutes. If not they will perish."

Buffy and Faith both ran to Loki and cut off the duct tape. "Do it now or I swear I will rip your head off." Faith warned. "Red and wolf man don't need to lose their kids."

Loki moved to the table and placed two tubes into two more chambers. He adjusted the dials and stepped back. "They will develop. They may be several hours behind the others but they should be alive and well."

Buffy and Faith almost collapsed in relief. Willow would want her children to live. She might freak out but, she would want them safe. No way the slayers would not see the children safely delivered. The little boys would live.

Dawn meanwhile was looking at the last chamber. Inside was a baby girl. "So, who does this baby belong to?"

Loki looked back and said. "That child is from O'Neill and Carter."

"I thought you said you did not want the same father for the kids."

Dawn looked hurt and upset. She did not know this O'Neill clone guy but she so did not want to share him with someone else as her babies daddy.

"I did not. The clone is the sire of your child. The child you look at belongs to the elder O'Neill. He and Samantha Carter have proved most adapt at helping my people. I believe a child from them would be most useful."

"Ok then...what else did you do?" Buffy asked. "I think you are trying to find some genes hence the kiddies. Somehow I doubt that is all you did to us."

"You are correct. I repaired some internal damage you each had. In time should you desire it you may now have children the natural way. " He looked away. "It was payment for the clones. I did not wish you to be overly attached."

"There ain't no way you are keeping my kids." Faith warned."They are not to be test subjects. We want to help you all but, you don't get to hurt the children."

"Yes, that is most clear." Loki said. He frowned. "However, they may need adjustment to survive. Thor can help with that. You should never have learned of the clones." He looked resigned. I activated the latent genes in Dawn."

Faith and Buffy froze then spun around and both looked at their daughter/sister. They could not believe they had missed it.

"Oh shit." Faith said. "She's...dam you Loki. "

"She was supposed to be safe! Well Dawn looks like you joined the club." Buffy said not happy at all. "I guess it really is a family thing. We are all slayers."

Dawn looked at them then grinned. "I'm a slayer?"

"Yep, you are." Faith said. " Well at least it should help with the kidnappings."

"Like having two slayers helped so much this time." Dawn quipped back. She was smiling however. "Am I a wolf too?"

Even as she said that her form shimmered and changed. Dawn looked up and barked.

"Well we can see what she got from Oz." Buffy said. Dawn shimmered and was human again.

"Wow, cool. Shifter not werewolf. I wonder if I can help Oz with control now?"

Buffy just sighed. She knew they should never have left England. Julian is so going to owe us. Oh yeah he will.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

By:Fire Wolfe

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 11 FUBARED

Buffy looked down at her children. It was a miracle to her. She had never expected to have one child much less two. She looked over at Dawn and could tell she was just as shocked.

Of course the odds of Dawn having a more normal life were greater or had been until Loki changed her.

Buffy was upset about the changes however she could see the advantages. Being a slayer would help protect Dawn and her son. The sad fact was Dawn was a demon magnet. She got kidnapped so often it was now more a guess who then when. Being a slayer might help in that regards. Of course she still wanted to kick Loki for t his kidnapping. Then she looked at her children and her heart melted.

Ok the little grey fiend was not all that bad. He was just...overly enthusiastic about saving his people. Sadly Buffy could relate. Hell she would have let the world end to save Dawn.

Dawn who now seemed more then her sister. A part of her was extremely jealous knowing that the others were also her parents. Yet a deeper part was relieved. Because now if something happened to her she would have them. Oh she knew the gang would have looked out for Dawn anyway but being blood family well that just changed it up a bit. A part of her was glad of the mixed and match DNA. It meant a part of Spike and Tara lived on. She smiled at that. She wondered if Willow would mind if she named her daughter for their friend? Her son well he was the spitting image of his father. She decided he would be William Rupert. Giles might be a bit upset with the William part but Spike deserved to be remembered.

Faith looked at her children. She already knew the name of her son. Well she was rather certain of it. She smirked. Red would be upset with her but, well X needed it. Jessie Alexander was his best buddy and brother and his son should bear that name along with his. Her daughter well there really was only one name for her. Diana Joyce that was if B and little D did not mind. She had better ask.

"Hey B come meet my kids. Jessie Alexander and Diana Joyce...that is if you don't mind."

"No, it's perfect and mom would have liked it. She thought of you as family too." Buffy said forcing back a tear. "We are sisters Faith."

Faith looked at Dawn who nodded. "I like it. We can call her D.J. and your boy should have Xander's best friends name plus his. It fits."

Faith smiled. She suddenly felt like family. Maybe what Loki did was not all that bad. Well Loki and the monks. "So D what's your kid's name. Or are you going to wait for the daddy to name him."

Dawn looked down at the baby boy and said. "I think I'll call him Daniel Alexander. I like Oz and he's been a good friend and Xander well he's like my big brother. This is my child. I know he should have some say but names ... they are important."

Buffy raised a brow at that but decided not to remind her sister she once had a crush on one of her daddies. Of course it was so not their fault not knowing and everything. Just another day in the life of a Scooby.

"Buffy what's my nephew and niece's names going to be?" Dawn asked.

"Tara Grace and William Rupart."

Dawn smiled. "Well I like it. Only Willow might have wanted to call dibbs on Tara."

"Maybe, but if she and Oz have children naming her daughter Tara might be awkward." Faith pointed out. "Oz is cool and all but if they are back together it would hardly be fair to him yeah know."

"Good point. If Buffy names her daughter Tara then she gets remembered plus Willow as godmother it could work. " Dawn said. "Sometimes you are pretty insightful Buffy."

Buffy said "Hey!" with a smile. It was what she was thinking too. "Hey Loki how are the boys?"

"The Red haired pairs sons are developing nicely. They should only be about half an hour or so behind their sister."

"Well at least they will have the same birthday." Dawn said with a grin. "So when can we go back?"

"We can go back now."Loki said. He could not believe he was agreeing to return them. However he found himself unable to resist the blonde human's pout. Of course it helped that they promised to protect him from Thor.

Loki believed them. It was strange he felt a certain fondness for these beings.

He suddenly stumbled as the ship rocked.

"What the fuck!" Faith shouted looking at the babies to ensure they were safe.

"We are under attack. " Loki said he checked the scanners and frowned as he spotted a Gaould mother ship. "This is not good."

The com went off and he answered. "This is Nerti surrender Azgard and I may allow you to live. I claim you and the humans as spoils of war."

"We will not surrender to a parasite. I will not allow you to endanger my guests."

Buffy was at Loki's side. "Oh its lady shanks a lot. How about we go with no." There was no way they would give up. She was not letting her children fall in to Gaould hands.

Nerti looked enraged and said. "We shall take your ship by force. Jaffa Kree."

The ship rocked again.

"Oh hell B did ya have to piss her off." Faith said.  
>Buffy grinned at that and looked at Loki. "Ok Loki we need to skate."<p>

He blinked and said. "Indeed," He moved some stones and the ship fired back at the Gaould and then moved forward. "Losing them may not be easy. There are four mother ships. Nerti is a very dangerous Gaould. We cannot let her have the children. She would use them for experiments. Her goal is to develop a better host."

"Yeah, well floor it." Buffy said. "She comes near the kids and I'll take her head to mount on my wall."

Loki nodded and the ship began to speed away. Sometimes it was wiser to retreat. The ship rocked and he feared they might not make hyperspace. However he floored it as his new ally suggested. They could not be where the shots hit. That was the wisest course at this point.

Jack could not believe it. Murphy must really hate him or love him he was not sure which. Nerti was back and with a fleet. Well at on the plus side at least this time the Tokra told them in a timely manner. Only now was so not the time.

They would have to put off the rescue to try to deal with her. Unfortunately he had to agree with Jacob on this one she was a very dangerous threat. Almost as bad as Sokar had been. Damn it all their new allies were going to be pissed.

Xander was pissed. He left the conference room and Giles and the others to talk. It was time to call in back up. He rode the elevator to the top and left the interior of the mountain. Pulling his phone he hit speed dial 4. "Ronna it's Xander we need back up ASAP. Four teams including Kennedy, you , Vi and Nari. Yeah, it's gone pear shaped we have to do a SAR for Buffy, Faith and Dawn. "  
>Xander held the phone from his ear and smiled. "Yes, I know you told us. OK you win the bet. No patrols for you on Halloween or Christmas. Ok, Ok, just get here and bring Jade and the coven. Willow will need their back up along with Jordy, Jason and Sid. Yes, it's that fubared. "<p>

He hung up and wondered if they could claim the weapons and things as part of their purchase of the gate?

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

By: Fire Wolfe

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 12 Homage to Murphy

Rona and the others arrived quickly. Xander and the others did not know that she had expected trouble. Her gut had warned her that this whole idea was wrong.

She and Vi had decided to take a few days off and sight see. Colorado was nice this time of year. She knew Xander would call their cells so she took them with her along with the team he requested.

There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that things would go south. She loved the senior council but they were definitely on Murphy's list.

She and Vi had decided to come in because both of them knew the Scooby gang would step in it. They always did. Kennedy had stayed behind to set things up for when they would have to rescue one or more of the slayers. The Sunnydale Slayers were on their way within an hour. Kennedy and the rest of the team Xander asked for was on a plane and in the air and on their way to help. Vi and Rona scouted out the area. Neither woman really trusting the Air Force.

Thor was not happy with the situation. He looked very bad because he had assured O'Neill that this time Loki was secure. He knew more was going on now. The first escapes could be explained away as their underestimating the criminal mind. This time however Thor knew someone had to help Loki. It required that a High Council member authorize even a visit to the prisoner. Someone had helped his wayward brother escape.

The more he thought about it the more he agreed with O'Neill maybe this time Loki should be jailed by them. He beamed supplies to his ship. He really could not afford to be away from the war with the replicators long. However, he knew that the Asgard needed the Tauri far more then they needed the Asgard. So the war would have to take a back seat. Or maybe someone else could lead it for a while. He was going to help his friends.

Of course it could well be that this was why Loki was allowed to escape. He considered it. Yes it could well be the reason someone on the council wanted to undermine his position. It mattered little he would help O'Neill and the others. If for no other reason than he wanted friendly relations with the new owners of the Star Gate.

The ship shook but Loki was able to dodge the worst of the weapons fire. The girls however were not happy as they watched their children. The babies were now mature enough to be awake and all of them were crying. Faith looked ready to rip Nerti's head off for making her babies cry. She was shocked at the sudden urge to be protective. Why was a mystery as she had never really thought about children. Ok maybe once or twice when she realized she had been careless. She blushed at that.

She wondered if Xander would be more forgiving if she confessed she had only kicked him out of her bed because she realized she had not used a condom and that the sex had been the most comforting she had ever had. Xander's holding her had given her peace and it scared her deeply. She had liked the feeling of being held close and safe and then recalled the lack of a condom. She had simply panicked because of it. Now years later she still felt guilty as hell over that time even if she and Xander had made their peace sort of.

Buffy held on to her children's incubators. She glanced over and saw that Dawn was doing the same as was Faith. The chambers were tied down. She was grateful for that. She shifted and went to check on the other children Faith joined her. So far no harm had befallen them. Like Faith she wanted to kick Nerti's ass. No one was going to hurt her children.

She looked down at Willow's babies and knew she would fight for them as well. These kids were the hope of the future for them all. Somehow she had a feeling that Loki had done more than just read their DNA.

He had read their minds and found mates they all wanted. Dawn and Jon had been confusing at first until Buffy considered how Dawn felt about being a clone. Loki had matched her with a clone. Loki must have thought it would make Dawn feel better to be matched with someone who could relate to her.

It made a weird kind of sense. In the end Buffy knew Dawn would be ok. Even if she and this guy Jon did not work out their son would be loved deeply. She would be there as would the rest of the gang. The ship shook. Damn that Goauld was persistent. I am so going to kick someone's ass when we get back because it is clear this Goauld has a serious hate for people of Earth.

Jack wanted to be surprised. He wanted to be sarcastic. However the dark look on the newest arrivals face made him wary. He did note that Rya'c was entranced. He was watching the girl who was talking softly with Xander. If anything the latest arrivals bothered Jack more. If the Scooby Gang were kids then the new arrivals were toddlers.  
>Ok maybe not literally but they were clearly younger. There was however a clearly harder edge to the black girl. She had a long scar across her face but did not seem to care that others were staring at her. He noted that Bra'tac and Teal'c both seemed to approve of Ryac's interest.<p>

Jack watched as she stole glimpses at his friends son. If the situation were not so deadly serious Jack might be amused. As it was he simply watched as Xander pulled on the gear with clear competence. This to bothered Jack because according to Carter's record searches Alexander Harris had never served in the military or had any family in the black ops.

Yet he was dressing with the speed and skill of a battle hardened soldier. Damn it all who were these people? Who were they and what the hell did they fight that put such nasty scars on them all. Because as they pulled on the gear Jack saw that they all had scars even the red headed woman. He did not like mysteries and he hated that he would be going on a mission with people he did not know or if he was honest totally trust. The problem was he knew they would not stay behind. Hell if it was Carter, Teal'c or Daniel he be wanting to go too. He said a silent prayer and pulled on his vest. Maybe they would not have a problem... yeah like luck was ever on their side.

Rona prayed. She prayed and remembered setting a small tribute to Murphy. Maybe just maybe he would let them pull this SAR off without too many headaches. Wishful thinking but luck had to go their way once and a while right?

TBC….


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

By: Fire Wolfe

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 13 Damned Tauri Rating PG-13

Nerti was not happy at all. The thrice damned Asgard had joined the Tauri. She had hoped to capture this outcast Asgard and convince him to work with her. She had seen his work first hand and had been impressed. She still had genetic materials from SG-1 and several other humans who were of interest to her. She wanted clones but, she had not yet been successful in creating a viable clone. She had learned from Ba'al that this Asgard Loki had created a clone of O'Neill. This was what she wanted and needed. A viable option to use and experiment on. Of course she was more interested in gaining clones from Jackson and Quinn. However needs must. She ordered her Jaffa to stop the Asgard ship. She was not losing her prey.

The Asgard ship rocked but Loki managed to keep the Goa'uld from hitting them.

"We need some help." Faith said. "Any chance we could call in some back up?"

"I am attempting to jump to hyper space once we are there we should be able to evade the Goa'ulds.

. "Loki said. "I have sent a distress call but, I fear it may not get through."

Buffy reached under her shirt and pulled out a small crystal she looked at Dawn. "Think it will work?"

"Who knows, give it a go." Dawn said. She hoped Willow's Mojo worked across space. "I'm by no means an expert on magic."

"Well, I just wanted your option. "Buffy said with a grin. The ship rocked but Dawn smiled glad her sister was sort of treating her like an adult. She looked down at Daniel and whispered. "It only took me getting a kid. I love you baby boy and I'm sure your daddy will too."

Buffy smiled at her sister and had to admit Dawn had a point. She was just so hardwired to protect her baby sister that she doubted the urge would ever go away completely. She was not sure if it was because she loved Dawn or because of the spell the monks did. Somehow she hoped it was a bit of both. The monks may have started her feelings but, Buffy genuinely cared for Dawn. She had to forgive her so much. That of course was besides the point. Get back on track Buffy. She held the crystal and said a silent prayer. Oddly enough Murphy was listening. He decided since he had thrown a bit of a twist into the lives of the slayer and her friends that maybe he should balance that a bit. So he boosted the call with the power of the slayer and her connection to her friends.  
>Inside Cheyenne Mountain Willow Rosenberg yelped in pain as her crystal got hot. Damn I so have to find a better way to alert myself she thought.<p>

Willow motioned to Oz who came over and she whispered the that she had contact with Buffy.

"So?"

Oz one word of so conveyed so much. Willow grinned she had missed Oz and his calm ways.

"Yeah, they are ok. Only some little grey guy snatched them."  
>Oz looked over at the military people and the little grey and said. "Inform them?"<p>

"Yeah, Buffy got a look at the heading the grey is using."

"Cool." Oz said as they walked back to Giles and the others. With the coordinates they could maybe rescue their friends.  
>"Giles, Buffy called."<p>

All heads turned to look at Willow.

"How?"

"Magic, we have special devices. I think...something is kind of off though. I got a full picture of this dashboard and coordinates along with a view of another Roswell grey type. Uh, no offence intended."

"None taken." Thor replied. "So, it was Loki. Where is he?"  
>"Well about that it seems he is flying this way trying to lose a mother ship. He jumped to close to where that ship was parked."<p>

O'Neill cursed and glared at Thor. If only the Asgard had kept track of that little ..."Can we get to them?"

"If we have a ship. The coordinates are here." Willow scribbled them down on a paper she pulled from her pocked. It has some other writing on it but she was not worried. It was only an old cookie recipe.

Jack took the paper and handed it to Thor. "Well we got places to go. Are they near a planet with a gate?"

Willow tilted her head. On board the Asgard ship Loki looked at Buffy. "I can head for a gate. Tell Thor to go to the planet the Tauri call PX-1477."

Willow saw the number and looked at the assembled group. "PX-1477 Colonel O'Neill."

Even as she finished there was a phone ringing letting them know there were half a dozen slayers at the gate with watcher and Wicca back up. General Hammond reached for his scotch. He poured a glass and handed it to Giles even as he ordered the group escorted down. Giles smiled but took the shot with gratitude. It seemed the general was not a fool. Good because Lord knows dealing with the Scooby Gang/Hell Mouth was enough to need a shot now and again add in the Star Gate and its team SG-1...well enough said.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

By: Fire Wolfe

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 14 Messed up love lives

The slayer teams calmed down once they knew that their leaders were not being held by the military. They were not happy with the two senior slayers being snatched but then it was not really the Air Forces fault for once. They waited and listened as SG-1 worked on a plan to help.

"Sir if it is Nerti we should give Jonas a heads up." Samantha Carter said. "If you recall she was really interested in him and if she is back cloning she might go after him or some of his people."

"That's a good point." Jack said. "We should call mini me too. Because he's a target. We know Baal at least knows about him and if Thor's intel is correct he will be a target they will want to snatch also. As much as it unnerves me to be around him we could use his help."

"Maybe we should call Connor in Giles." Xander said. His mentor looked at him sharply. "Yeah he is Angel's kid but the man has skills and he's close to Dawn. Best friends and all that. Plus he human and a damned good fighter. Next to me he's the one most likely to rip those morons apart. Look you know Angel and me are not friends but Connor I trust."

"You just like him because he hates his old man." Willow said. "But that's beside's the point. If he learns we did not give him the heads up well it won't be pretty." Willow said. "He is close to Faith too."

"What about Cassie. Nerti has gone after her a few times too." Daniel said pulling off his glasses and cleaning them. The gang chuckled at this and even Giles smiled. Daniel looked clueless or he did until he noticed Giles was doing the same thing.

"Gota love the geeks." Jack quipped.  
>General Hammond smiled. "I'll have Walter send a message to Jonas, Perhaps he could join us here. We could use some extra hands and if you are bringing in Jon and others we could perhaps add to the teams for this one mission. Of course you and your group do not have to go along Dr. Giles."<p>

"We ain't sitting this out General." Xander said before Giles could reply.

"While Xander's language leaves much to be desired I agree. We can have several teams ready to go. All we need is transportation which I am certain your Asgard friends will provide."

Thor had been listening to the exchange and agreed. "How will we get these other warriors?"

"Well we can call mini me." Jack said. He looked at the General who nodded. Jack went to the phone and dailed Jon's number.

Jon O'Neill was drinking a beer and watching the game. He was having a good time when the phone rang. He picked up and listened. "Well hello Jack. What's up?"

Jack rolled his eyes and filled his clone in. Jon grinned. "Well don't bother calling Cassie she here with me. Can I bring a third along?"

"Who?"

"Haley is here Jack we are all watching the game. Well you knew we were all friends."

Jack sighed but decided that Haley might work. "Bring her if she wants to come. I'll clear it with Hammond. She could be helpful."

Jon grinned at this. "We are on our way." He hung up and quickly filled the girls in on what was happening.  
>Xander called Connor and hoped the boy was able to come along. Oddly he and Angel's son had become good friends. He had no problem reaching out to him.<p>

"Hey Connor we could use some help." He said as his friend answered.

Connor listened and said. "I'm in. Just let me tell Cordy so she doesn't freak. Don't worry Dad's asleep so he can just sit this one out. Yeah, I know he is a pain. Ok how are you picking me up. I am in L. A you know."

"Good question. Giles how we getting Connor?"

"I'm not sure. General?"

"Thor could you pick up our people?" General Hammond asked.

"It will be no problem We can beam them to the ship."

"Cool." Xander said hoping that Andrew never heard that or the questions would be endless.  
>Haley and Cassie grabbed the coats. Both women were glad they had worn jeans today. They took the pack's Jon handed them and smiled.<p>

"What I always have spares. "

Cassie grinned and kissed her friend's cheek. Not for the first time wished they could be more but it was too weird because he still thought of himself as being Jack's age.

"Come on we have to go." Haley said Pulling on the pack."I'm sure we can work everything out."

"Yeah, cause you know Jonas will be mad if he misses Haley."

Haley glared at her friend. He was so dead.

Cassie smiled at her friend and nodded. Yeah it would work out it always did. Besides she knew Haley was looking forward to seeing Jonas again and Jon telling them he might be there was good. At least one of their love lives could possibly work out.

TBC... Part 14 Messed up love lives

The slayer teams calmed down once they knew that their leaders were not being held by the military. They were not happy with the two senior slayers being snatched but then it was not really the Air Forces fault for once. They waited and listened as SG-1 worked on a plan to help.

"Sir if it is Nerti we should give Jonas a heads up." Samantha Carter said. "If you recall she was really interested in him and if she is back cloning she might go after him or some of his people."

"That's a good point." Jack said. "We should call mini me too. Because he's a target. We know Baal at least knows about him and if Thor's intel is correct he will be a target they will want to snatch also. As much as it unnerves me to be around him we could use his help."

"Maybe we should call Connor in Giles." Xander said. His mentor looked at him sharply. "Yeah he is Angel's kid but the man has skills and he's close to Dawn. Best friends and all that. Plus he human and a damned good fighter. Next to me he's the one most likely to rip those morons apart. Look you know Angel and me are not friends but Connor I trust."

"You just like him because he hates his old man." Willow said. "But that's beside's the point. If he learns we did not give him the heads up well it won't be pretty." Willow said. "He is close to Faith too."

"What about Cassie. Nerti has gone after her a few times too." Daniel said pulling off his glasses and cleaning them. The gang chuckled at this and even Giles smiled. Daniel looked clueless or he did until he noticed Giles was doing the same thing.

"Gota love the geeks." Jack quipped.  
>General Hammond smiled. "I'll have Walter send a message to Jonas, Perhaps he could join us here. We could use some extra hands and if you are bringing in Jon and others we could perhaps add to the teams for this one mission. Of course you and your group do not have to go along Dr. Giles."<p>

"We ain't sitting this out General." Xander said before Giles could reply.

"While Xander's language leaves much to be desired I agree. We can have several teams ready to go. All we need is transportation which I am certain your Asgard friends will provide."

Thor had been listening to the exchange and agreed. "How will we get these other warriors?"

"Well we can call mini me." Jack said. He looked at the General who nodded. Jack went to the phone and dailed Jon's number.

Jon O'Neill was drinking a beer and watching the game. He was having a good time when the phone rang. He picked up and listened. "Well hello Jack. What's up?"

Jack rolled his eyes and filled his clone in. Jon grinned. "Well don't bother calling Cassie she here with me. Can I bring a third along?"

"Who?"

"Haley is here Jack we are all watching the game. Well you knew we were all friends."

Jack sighed but decided that Haley might work. "Bring her if she wants to come. I'll clear it with Hammond. She could be helpful."

Jon grinned at this. "We are on our way." He hung up and quickly filled the girls in on what was happening.  
>Xander called Connor and hoped the boy was able to come along. Oddly he and Angel's son had become good friends. He had no problem reaching out to him.<p>

"Hey Connor we could use some help." He said as his friend answered.

Connor listened and said. "I'm in. Just let me tell Cordy so she doesn't freak. Don't worry Dad's asleep so he can just sit this one out. Yeah, I know he is a pain. Ok how are you picking me up. I am in L. A you know."

"Good question. Giles how we getting Connor?"

"I'm not sure. General?"

"Thor could you pick up our people?" General Hammond asked.

"It will be no problem We can beam them to the ship."

"Cool." Xander said hoping that Andrew never heard that or the questions would be endless.  
>Haley and Cassie grabbed the coats. Both women were glad they had worn jeans today. They took the pack's Jon handed them and smiled.<p>

"What I always have spares. "

Cassie grinned and kissed her friend's cheek. Not for the first time wished they could be more but it was too weird because he still thought of himself as being Jack's age.

"Come on we have to go." Haley said Pulling on the pack."I'm sure we can work everything out."

"Yeah, cause you know Jonas will be mad if he misses Haley."

Haley glared at her friend. He was so dead.

Cassie smiled at her friend and nodded. Yeah it would work out it always did. Besides she knew Haley was looking forward to seeing Jonas again and Jon telling them he might be there was good. At least one of their love lives could possibly work out.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

By: Fire Wolfe

SLAYER'S GATE

**Part 15 Wishful Thinking.**

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Thank you to anyone who has reviewed. I appreciate them all.  
>Fire<p>

By Fire Star

7/16/2011 5:36:20 PM

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 15 Wishful Thinking.

Connor grabbed his pack and quickly stuffed it with emergency supplies. He was glad he had laid them all out in his room. All that he had to add was a few replacements for what he had used over the last few days. Once packed he changed into a pair of dark blue cargo pants and sturdy combat boots. He pulled on a long blue sweater over his military styled grey t-shirt. If he was headed for Colorado he would need to be dressed for it. He picked up his leather duster and his sword. That he slid into his pack even as he loaded his glock. Unlike the rest of his family he had no problem using guns. Of course it was loaded with silver at the moment but it would do. He packed several boxes of differing shells and added a web belt decked out for all out fighting. Somehow he had a feeling he was going to need every edge. He bounded down the stairs to the office and saw Cordelia.

She was looking peaked. "I know you got a mission. Connor be careful. I'll fill in Angel and the others. I ...know you have to do this but please be careful and tell the others to watch it ok. I so don't want to lose any friends."

"I'll be careful Cordy. I just wish..." Connor looked sad. He hated that his feelings for Cordy had not gone away completely. She was a magnificent woman and he hated Jasmine played him. Sadly now that Cordelia was back fully she saw him as a child. He understood how she felt but it still hurt. He wondered if he would ever find love? He was so lonely.

"Yeah, I get that but Connor you and me...it's too weird without the spell forcing it. To me...well you are like my own son. I still get wigged when I think about it. Be open Connor. Maybe it won't be so bad You should be open to meeting new people and finding the one for you."

"I know. Just take care ok. I'll be back. Tell dad to stay cool. I'll bring Buffy, Faith and Dawn home. As to the rest well...I'll survive I always do. Besides who would ever get my life. I'm an alien here you know. I still...well Earth is not really home yet. I don't think there is any woman who could get me. At least no one from earth."

Cordelia kissed his cheek. "I know you will. Besides I have faith. Sometimes the Powers are food to us you know. I think this mission will be good and who said the woman has to be from Earth?"

Connor rolled his eyes he did not believe that. However time would tell. Because really he had all the time in the world.

Cordelia smiled at him. He went to the main floor with her following to see he got off ok.  
>She waved at him as a white light engulfed him. Take care Connor and I think maybe just maybe you will find your soul mate on this mission. I just wish I was as lucky.<p>

Haley pulled on the pack. It seemed they were going on a mission. Well at least I might see Jonas. I miss him.

Cassie watched her friend and smiled. Girl you got it bad she thought. If only there was someone who made me that crazy? Who am I kidding Jon's the only one who might get me. Sadly he's too much like my brother.

I wish I had someone waiting for me. Jon thought. I mean I wish I could have fell for Haley or hell even Cassie but damn it be too weird. I would compare poor Haley to Carter and Cassie is so like my sister. I hate this. I feel so out of place. Well at least I get to go home for a while. Even If we do get stuck on base it's still better than sitting here and brooding. I wonder if Jack's got off his ass and asked Sam out yet? If not maybe I will, well it be fun and it piss him off. Yeah, I gota do something about my love life. Only who would get what it's like to be a clone and to be so much older then you appear to be?

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 16 Thoughts at coming home

Jennifer Haley followed Jon O'Neill and Cassandra Frasier to the elevators. It was clear that they had been expected as they were escorted by two airmen. She had been rather surprised at being handed an id badge with her name on it. However she would take what she could get. It was always like coming home when she came to this mountain. She had once considered the USAF her home but this command and the people in it were her new family. She cared deeply for all of them and had since Colonel Carter had taken her under her wing two years ago. She knew that when she had graduated in June she would be coming here for her first and hopefully last assignment. She wanted to make the SGC her career. The Star Gate was a fascinating piece of technology but more than that there was so much to learn. She would never get that chance in the regular Air Force. it had lost all appeal. Fortunately she had found that her skills met the needs of the SGC. She would be assigned her and hopefully she would get to explore off world or even if she was stuck in the labs it would be worth it. She had met a lot of good people and it was worth a lot to be here defending not only her country but the world. She smiled as she wondered if Jonas would be arriving. He had been a good friend and she really liked him a lot. While at the academy she did not really have time for a relationship however now that she was almost graduated she could think about the tall alien more seriously. He too other issues but a recent message told her that those concerns were finally under control. Perhaps they might have a chance now.

Jonathan O'Neill walked through the gate of Star Gate Command and felt relief. It was like coming home. He had been so lost when Charlie died and his marriage fell apart. Yes he was a clone but the memories he held were all he had. Being forced out of the mountain and back to high school had been like getting thrown off a cliff. He honestly had been lost until he and Cassie had become good friends. Jennifer Haley joining them had been a welcome fluke. She had been asked by Dr. Frasier to watch Cassie one night when she had been called back to the base for an emergency with SG-15. Cassie and Haley had become friends after the incident with Nerti and she had been more than happy to come and watch movies with her. Jon had stopped by because he had wanted to set up an appointment with the doc. Jon had already become good friends with Cassie. Janet had refused to cut him out of her life like so many of the others. For that Jon had been grateful. He had come over for movie night and to set the appointment thinking it would be easier to do it in person then by phone. He was still wary of trusting that the NID did not have the doc's phone tapped. When it came to Haley he done an about face in his option of her. While his elder self might not have liked Jennifer Haley his younger self understood her desire to prove herself. He had few people who knew the truth and he was not about to reject a potential ally/ friend. Finding out that the doc was going to be gone Jon had stayed to help keep the ladies company and to protect them. Not that he did not think Haley could take care of herself because he knew first hand she could, but more for his own peace of mind. The three of them had watched DVD's and talked ordering pizza and playing games. He found he enjoyed himself. For the first time in months he had been able to just let go. That had helped him form a fast friendship with both ladies. Given he knew they would both end up at the SGC he decided it was going to be a good thing. Jon had high hopes that one day they would form their own SG team. For now however he was home and that was all that mattered.

Cassie watched the doors to the elevator close. She shuttered still hating enclosed spaces. Only the fact that she was here with her two best friends made it bearable. Usually she avoided enclosed spaces. She looked over at Jennifer Haley and Jonathan O'Neill and smiled. She still had a hard time believing they were so close. Of course she called Jennifer Haley and Jon. She Convinced him his name was cool. She had explained to him that it would be weird if he had the same name as her Uncle Jack. Of course when they were alone she sometimes teasingly called him uncle. However, she knew he needed to become his own person with his own identity. If anyone got the identity crisis he felt it was her. After all she was pretending to be Canadian. She still could not believe that the SGC had not developed a better cover then that. Of course Jon got to keep his own name. Cassie of course loved Janet deeply. She had become her mother. If she ever doubted her love she could not after Janet had held a gun to Nerti's head. She had risked a court marshal to save her life. It was not something Cassie would ever forget. She got having to redefine oneself and did all she could to help Jon. Of course she had suggested he find another nick name if he wanted to. She jokingly called him Jr. and that had made Jon decide his name was not so bad after all. Fortunately her musings distracted her and soon they were existing the elevator. Which in and of itself was a relief. She followed the Airmen and hoped that for once things were not going totally south. Of course given that this was the SGC and that Nerti was involved that was a slim hope. At least I'm in good company and this time I'm armed too. Thank you Jon.

Jonas Quinn stepped through the Star Gate. He smiled as he saw his former teammates. He had missed them dearly. They had become his friends and if he was honest with himself his family. The urgent message from the SGC had been most disturbing. Fortunately his government wanted more information and sent him to become the laison to Earth and the SGC. The last thing his people wanted was another war with another system lord. Fortunately for once the three major powers on his world agreed that would be bad. So he got a trip to the world he still considered his home. Not that he would ever tell his people that but, earth it grew on him. He had been happy here. Only the fact that he had been needed had drawn him back to his own world. However this assignment was a gift. He got to come to Earth and still help his people. It was clearly a win, win. Of course he wanted another shot at Nerti as well. That was one Goauld he wanted to put down personally.

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 17 Beam me up Scotty

George Hammond was not happy. He knew why the president refused to allow them to go after the kidnapped slayers. Earth only had one war ship. It was not much and it was not even fully proven so they were not willing to risk it going after the chosen two.

He had not even wanted to authorize a team to go through the gate to attempt a rescue. George considered this choice short sighted they needed this alliance to control the Star Gate.

Hammond knew that the Council people were angry and he was going to find a way to help them. Calling in their teams as well as allowing SG-1 and Jon and Haley was a good way to show good faith. Allowing Cassandra to come in was a way to prove that they valued allies who might not be considered your typical Earth based human. He was also glad that fate or Murphy had a sense of humor. It seemed that Loki was bringing the slayers to a nearby system one they could reach by the Star Gate. He had a feeling that the Asgard intended to eventually attempt a jump to the Sol System. That would force them to have to use Prometheus to defend their world. He wondered if this might be their final battle? At least Thor was here with his ship and was calling in back up. Perhaps they might just have a chance. Sometimes their allies made their lives interesting.

Loki ship jumped into the small system and he headed for the sixth planet. It had a lot of moons and he hoped to hide behind one of them. Of course Nerti's ship was behind him and it fired. He pulled away and dove into the atmosphere. He knew that he had to get the humans to safety. They and their children were his people's best chance of survival. While Loki might seem like he only used humans as test subjects he did in fact have a deep fondness for them. It was why he made clones of the humans he took to study. He honestly did not want their loved ones to worry or for their lives to be disrupted by his work. Until he meet Colonel O'Neill he never realized that the humans might care about their temporary replacements. Now he did all he could to help keep the clones he made alive. He even moved them to new worlds to be safe when he was done with them. He changed their memories and gave them new lives. His mind came back to the task of flying his ship when it shook from being fired on.

Time enough to think about humans later. "Buffy there is a stargate on this world. I will try to land us close so you can escape with the others and the children."

"Loki I'm not sure we could get them all to safety. I mean it's a lot of babies." Buffy said worrying.

"We have to try. I am not sure we can take many more hits and I am unable to evade them for much longer."

"Ok I'll warn the others." Buffy said clearly not liking this idea at all.

xxxxxx

Thor ship moved over the Earth it scanned for the signature of the human he was to pick up. Finding he young man he locked on and a brilliant light engulfed Connor. He appeared on Thor's ship.

Connor drew his sword.

"Easy there Connor. We told yeah we were picking you up." Xander said.

Connor glared. "Yeah, but beam me up Scotty was not mentioned. I figured it be Willow and the mojo."

Xander laughed and walked over to his friends side. "Yeah well about that….It's not like we knew we'd be doing it this way."

"Ok fair enough. So fill me in."

Xander proceeded to do just that as he lead Angel's son to the meet the others.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Please See Part One  
>AN: Not betaed read at your own risk

By : Fire Wolfe  
>08.05.2011<p>

Part 18 Attachments

The plan to land the ship and evade Nerti was not to be. Loki's ship took a hit to its engines.

"I fear we are going to lose power. I can try to land the ship but, I'm not certain we can escape."

"Damn it just once." Faith said.

Under normal circumstances Buffy might have said something about Faith's language however today she had to agree. Just once it be nice for things not to go south. "Ok we have to defend then. Loki you have any weapons on this ship?"

"I have some weapons. They are in the storage bin on the wall over there." He moved some stones and fired a weapon.

Nerti's ship lurched.

"You will pay for that." She shouted as she came back on the com line.

Loki looked at her and said. "I will not give in without a fight."

"Your death will be long and painful Asgard."

Loki blinked and moved the stone again. He would not give up. He had the hope of his people on board and he would never surrender without a fight.

Buffy ran to the bin which resembled a locker from her high school. If it had been from Sunnydale she would have been overjoyed because then she knew it be packed with goodies. She jerked the door open and pulled out several strange looking hand weapons.

"Loki what are these?"

"They are weapons from the Go'auld. O'Neill calls them Zats. I was unable to secure weapons from my people. I had little need of them so I did not make any."

"So how do they work?" Buffy asked and decided when things were not so bad she have a talk about having decent weapons around. She was also glad to find the weapons she, Faith and Dawn had been wearing . It was not a lot because they had been intending to play nice but, it was still better than nothing.

"One shot stuns, two kills three dissolves the target."

"Nice, maybe when this is all over we can talk about getting a few of these things." Buffy said. She tossed one to Faith and Dawn.

"Yeah, it be cool to help with clean up. I mean we don't just fight vamps." Faith said thinking of all the demons they had to bury in Cleveland.

"It would make slaying easier." Dawn agreed, "Plus if it stuns it be good for were's. I mean we don't want to hurt most of them right."

"Good point." Buffy said but it's a discussion for later. Looks like we are going down so hold on. "I just hope we can keep the snake from the kids."

"Is there any way to hide them?" Dawn asked. "I wish I could use a magic shield but, I'm not that strong at those spells."

"That is a very good idea. Perhaps you could move the chambers to the cargo ship. We could engage the stealth mode. Nerti has no way of knowing that I have a Goauld ship here. She is likely to think I only have shuttles on board. I have on board. You could also perhaps escape in the shuttle."

"How we have no idea how to fly the thing." Faith remarked.

"We can all go. I mean Loki she's not going to be happy with you at all."

"I am aware Buffy, We should go. I will put the ship on auto pilot. I believe we can safely move the chambers. I have enough back up power to sustain them. It will only need to last for a few more hours than your young will be strong enough to be outside them." Loki explained.

"Well then we had better move it." Buffy said. "I just hope this works."

Loki nodded and engaged the auto pilot and then began to help prepare the children's chambers to be moved to the cargo ship. He was glad he had taken it when he escaped so far that ship had proved to be very valuable. He made a mental note to upgrade it because somehow he had a feeling he would need it more in the future. He was not an Asgard that became attached to things but that ship, it was special and he would treat it right if it saved him and his new allies again. He picked up a crystal containing all his experiments and put it into a pack. He then began to prepare the babies to be moved. They were of vital importance to him now. Because for some reason he was growing attached to these Tauri. For the first time he understood how Thor could feel so protective of humans. It was a strange but wonderful feeling. He would not fail them.

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Thursday, November 03, 2011

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 19

Loki stepped away from the humans for a moment and made a quick copy of his memories. He wanted to preserve them should he fall. He took the small stone and placed it into a pouch which was had a cord on it. He carried it over to the girl Dawn as she seemed to be the most scientific of the group. "Dawn, please take this. If I should fall it has information on the children and the things I have done. It will be important that Thor has it."

Dawn not really understanding what it was other than a data crystal took it and placed it around her neck. "Sure thing Loki thanks, I mean, I was made at first about the rug rat but, I'm not now. I mean until now it was just me and Buffy and the gang. I mean we are family but it's been hard. Having a kid well it's scary. The thing is it feels right like we have a reason now to keep up the good fight. I'm glad about that."

Loki looked at her unblinking and nodded. "It was never my intention to harm your people. It was why I created the clones. So that their lives would not be disrupted I now understand that it was not something most would have approved of. I can only say it was desperation that drove me. My people are dying and that I could not allow."

"I get that. I don't agree with how you did it but I understand. I guess it's like our scientist using animals. I don't like that much either. I guess you did the best you could. I suppose that's a good thing that you care so much. Loki I promise to try to get our people to help you and yours. The gift you gave me and the others well its special. I know Buffy never thought she'd get to have kids so she'll likely be there too. Faiths wigged but somehow I think she cool with the idea now. Of course Willow might be a bit upset with you but then she'll calm down cause Oz he always wanted kids. I remember him talking about it even back in Sunnydale. It's how he became a werewolf babysitting his cousin Jordy. He loved the little guy."

"Perhaps I can help with his condition." Loki said as he moved the ship to hide it. He powered the shields and cloak. Taking the damaged engines off line would allow him to convert power to protect the ship. It would at least buy them time to move the children to the safety of the shuttles.

"That be cool. Cause Oz man he so hates being locked up on the nights of the full moon. "

Buffy watched Dawn as she charmed Loki. He was not so bad now that she was thinking about it. He was not really a big bad. More like a little bad who had his heart in the right place at least. She looked down at her children and decided he'd was perhaps the best thing that ever happened to her. Children, it was not something she thought she would ever have. A tear formed and fell. It was not just that she was the slayer or that she been hurt a lot over the years. It was the fact that she had died. That fact meant she would never have children naturally. The coven had told her she was sterile. All magic demands a price and that was hers. She had cheated death when she drowned, when Warren shot her and then when she jumped from the tower. Each time Death had been angered. He demanded a price for her return the last time and it was a heavy one. However, now she had children who were hers. She would love Loki forever for this gift she had thought that maybe one day she could adopt but that day had been pushed back with each new crisis. Now however that problem was solved and she had two lovely children. Who knows maybe later after Giles and she talked she might ask Loki for more. After all they would need playmates. She smirked as she considered she was even escaping the morning sickness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor's teams worked with Colonel Carter to upgrade the human war ship. If they were facing Nerti they would need every advantage. Fortunately the parts needed were easy enough to swap out as the humans would say. Soon they would be ready to go retrieve the humans and contain his wayward brother. Sometimes Thor wondered how it was that he and Loki were related. That Asgard was always up to mischief. It was as if he felt the need to live up to his Norse name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SG-1 was ready to go. O'Neill just wished they had a faster way to get to where Loki was.

Samantha Carter worked on the upgrades and considered everything. She wished there was a faster way to get to Buffy and the others. Just then she wanted to smack herself in the head. I'm so stupid she thought. She left the techs to finish the work and ran to see the General. I swear if Rodney ever hears about this I'll never live it down.

She ran over to Jack and said. "Sir what if we take the Puddle Jumper John sent us from Atlantis. We can take it though the gate and it will get us to the Loki a lot faster. Plus it has a cloak."

Jack looked at her and blinked. Damn I should have thought of that. Well there is a reason Carter's the brains of the team. "I'll go ask Hammond. Finish the upgrades and send Jon to check the jumper. It's still in your lab right? You did not take it apart?"

Carter blushed at that. "Ah no sir, I got behind and it's on my schedule for next week. "

"Well I'm glad you pulled rank and kept it here. I'll go talk to the general and get the ok."

"Yes, sir I'll have Jon fly it to the gate room."

Colonel O'Neill nodded as he went to get his bosses ok. Things were looking up they had a plan that might just work.

TBC….


	20. Chapter 20

Thursday, November 03, 2011

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 20

The puddle jumper was in Sam's auxiliary lab which was a back part of the top floor of the mountain. It had once been a secondary motor pool but Sam had commandeered it when they had first taken a cargo ship. She had wanted to examine the ship to see if they could replicate the technology for earth. However after a John Sheppard had sent the Puddle jumper she had sent the small shuttle to area 51. Sometimes she had to choose which technology to spend her time on and the jumper was far more advanced then the Goauld shuttle. This lab was used to examine objects that could not easily fit through the halls of the SGC. Fortunately they had the ability to open the mountain up. So Colonel Sheppard had flown the Puddle Jumper to her lab and left it there on his last visit. Jon would have to do the same fancy flying to get it into the gate room that Sheppard had. Fortunately he was as skilled a pilot as both John and Jack. The jumper of course would fit through the gate with careful flying. It was threading a very thin needle but it was doable. Sam just wished she could watch only the jumper would be cloaked until it entered the gate room. It would not do for the public to see their latest ship. Lord knows the rumors that surrounded the base were bad enough as it.

Jon got into the jumper. He grinned wickedly because he was getting to fly. Ok it was not a 302 or anything but it beat his Cessna hands down. For once he was glad he had gotten his double's memories. He turned on jumper which was eager to activate with his ancient genes. He clicked on the cloak and called for the entrance of the mountain to be cleared. This was going to be fun. He wondered if maybe he could take it for a spin.

"Jon this is General Hammond the mountain will be open in five minutes. Please bring the jumper in as soon as the doors open."

Oh well so much for the joy ride he thought.

"Sure thing General." He said with a grin. "This is O'Neill I'm coming out clear the way please."

The flight was short but for a brief moment Jon felt like his old self. Ok his old self with much better knees but it was great. He flew into the mountain and set the jumper down. It was as expected a tight fit but it would work because of the unique design. Vertical takeoff was going to save the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander briefed the slayer teams and warned everyone that they had better be up for the unexpected. There was no way he thought this mission was going to go off without a hitch. It never did. It was as he reminded them all a Tuesday.

"We really should have known better." Willow said. "Nothing good ever comes of having meetings on a Tuesday."

"True, warned you." Oz said.

Xander nodded. He looked at Giles who cleaned his glasses. "Well yes it was deemed to be too important to delay. Kinsey you know."

"Oh yeah, well maybe we can slay him later." Rona suggested. "The slimy git makes all Politian's look bad."

That statement got seconded by SG-1 who were glared at by General Hammond. "We can't slay him."

A belligerent wana bet from the remaining members of the Scooby gang made Hammond smile despite his wanting to remain professional.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had not taken long to secure the children in the escape shuttle. The tricky part had been ensuring that the units each had back up power. While the children were developing quickly it was still not completely safe for them to be outside their incubators for long. Loki did not want to risk harm to them. He could tell that his Tarui guests had already bonded with the babies and it would be bad if harm befell them. He turned to his new allies and said. "We need to leave this ship now." His hands opened the exterior hanger doors and he guided the ship out. He just hoped they evaded detection.

Even as they flew cloaked out of the bay they could see several gliders coming to land on the ship. Several slide in just moments after they had left. In fact they had barely escaped being hit by one ship. In fairness however the glider pilot did not know they were there. They could not even warn him or give away the game.

"You know B that gives a whole new meaning to the game of chicken." Faith quipped.

"Yeah only the other guy never knew he was playing."

"Loki whatever else you are my man you got nerves of steel." Faith said respecting his skills.

"There was hardly a choice and I have some small skills as a pilot."

Dawn rolled her eyes to that statement and decided that the little grey really was crazy which meant he would fit right in with their family. She looked at Buffy and Faith who nodded. Yep they were keeping him. Poor Loki he would never know what hit him when the mini's saw him. They would want to keep him as a mascot. Of course having him meet Andrew would be funny. It would also be fitting punishment for the kidnapping. While Andrew had changed and grown up a lot he was still an geek and annoying when it came to science and stuff. It would be fun to see him quiz Loki.

TBC….

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite this piece. It means a lot. RL has been busy lately but I have not abandoned this or any of my other works. It may simply take some time to update. Thank you for sticking with me.

Fire


	21. Chapter 21

11/3/2011

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 21

The escape had been easier than expected. However Nerti's forces were searching for them with all the subtlety of a raging T Rex. Buffy was glad the shields were holding. However they had to be careful. The ship was sitting to close to the gate for which she was grateful but still, she hated hiding. The slayer in her wanted to fight. She noticed that Faith was just as edgy as she was. Dawn was holding Danny and giving him a bottle that Loki provided. The baby was drinking as Dawn cooed to him softly. The sight melted Buffy's heart and made her relax a little. Fortunately her twins were sleeping having just been changed. Faith had been pacing but when Diana began to cry she was right there picking her up and offering her love and comfort. Buffy smiled at her and said "You are a great mom."

"Not so sure about that but, we can't have the rug rat crying and giving us away." She replied.

Buffy nodded and wondered if this was how the men who served in Submarines felt in World War II? Her grandfather had told them stories of his time in the service. She always thought it must have been exciting and fun. Now however she could get why he had always looked at her like she was crazy. He been as scared for his friends as she was for hers. Of course Grandpa had never had his sister and children with him on the missions either.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The puddle jumper was fitting into the gate room barely. That fact was not lost on Jack. Once more he wondered why they never had it easy. Was it too much to ask for one mission to be simple? He tossed the sling aside. His arm and ribs hurt like the devil but there was no way he was sitting this out. General Hammond noted his stubborn look and decided it would be best if Jack was with his team rather than alone. Lord knows what mischief he would get into if he tried to find his own way. The diverse group poured into the puddle jumper. It was not overly large and it was a tight fit but they would make it work. Hammond ordered the gate dialed and crossed his fingers. His gut told him that his life was just about to get more complicated. I so should have retired he thought as the jumper was flown through the gate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor's ship jumped to hyper space. He headed for the planet where Loki had run to. He silently promised to give his brother over to the Tauri because frankly he was certain that they the Asgard had no way of keeping him contained. Maybe the Tauri would be more successful. He just hoped that he could help. The last thing they needed was Nerti to gain an advanced host like the slayers. It would be a nightmare.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow was worried. She was afraid for her friends no her family. Even with Oz holding her right hand and Xander her left she was scared. She felt her power sneaking up and demanding vengeance on those who dared harmed her loved ones. She prayed she could keep her temper. The last few years she had worked hard to redeem herself. Her foray into the dark magics had left her afraid. While she had gained a lot of control she knew that if her family was in trouble she could lose control. During the battle of Sunnydale she had only held it together because of the scythe and its pure magics. If she had not had that sacred weapon she feared she may well have once more become Darth Willow. In a way magical addiction was the same as any other form. It required hard work to stay on the right path. Fortunately she had gotten help but, then again she never had such high risk either. She just hoped that with Oz and Xander here she be ok. Because deep down she knew that she could and would kill to keep Dawn, Buffy and even Faith safe. They were her sisters and she was not going to lose them. They had come here to do a favor and it had bit them in the ass. There was no way she would let this be the end of her family. Ok to be fair they really had to have the gate because frankly Kinsey with that kind of power was scary. However, she was going to keep them safe and she was not going to lose it. She was a white witch and no matter what she owed them to keep it together.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Nerti shouted at her Jaffa. She was not happy with this situation at all. They had easily found the Asgard ship but the crew was gone. Granted she had only seen one Asgard and two Tauri but there should have been more. She noted that several escape pods had been ejected. She sent her Jaffa out to find them even as her ship scanned the surface for the missing crew. They were clearly important. This ship they had just captured was a top of the line Asgard vessel. It was a shame she had to damage it. However it was a prize in and of itself. She left her Jaffa to repair it. With luck she could salvage it and it would become her new base of operations. It would definitely be an advantage over the other system lords. If she could capture the Asgard she would have a chance to win. She looked over at her First Prime who nodded and ordered that the emp bombs be dropped. With luck they would fall close enough to the hidden Asgard ship and remove the cloak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy picked up Tara as the bomb went off. The baby was startled and began to cry. Fortunately her brother was sleeping soundly. Buffy almost wished she could join him. I hate this. Will I hope you get here soon because this is scary.


	22. Chapter 22

Friday, November 04, 2011

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE 

Part 22 Fear

Nerti had found them. Buffy for the first time in years was afraid. It was not fear for herself but for her sister, Faith and the children. They were surrounded and they had no escape.

"Surrender or I will destroy your ship." Nerti commanded with a smirk.

"Buffy what are we going to do?" Dawn asked her own terror showing as she held Danny close protectively.

Faith and a scowl on her face she clearly was not willing to give in without a fight but, her look matched Buffy's in that she was clearly afraid for the children.

Before Buffy could react Loki answered. "This is a violation of the Asgard/Goauld treaty."

Nerti laughed at this. "You are amusing Asgard we know you are outlawed by them. I hardly think that Thor will care that we remove a problem from his list of things to do."

Loki flinched and knew that she might well be right. However he had to try to buy time.

Buffy looked at him and gently set a hand on his shoulder. "She leaned down and whispered softly."We don't have a choice do we?"

He shook his head no. He was out of ideas and they were out of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The puddle jumper came through the gate. The swish of the gate activating had a dozen Jaffa on alert. Sadly this included one manning a rather large gun. Jack cursed as he recalled the damage one of those things could do. He also noted that there were death gliders flying around. He decided that they had to be dealt with as well as the gun. He activated the ancient weapons and fired on the gun emplacement. He knocked it out even as the Jaffa warrior was warming it up. He hated that he had to deactivate the stealth feature to fire. Normally this would not be the case but the geeks had messed up part of the ship. He sighed and decided at least they were not on foot. He fired and the platform took a direct hit. He tried hard not to think of the Jaffa manning it. While they were the enemy he had learned that they were all merely pawns in the Goauld's game of conquest and he hated hurting them. The exploding platform was the distraction that Loki needed. Nerti looked away and in that instant he forced their shuttle up and away. She had only found them by chance and if he could move far enough away then maybe they could escape. The shuttle moved away. Nerti's Jaffa shouted at her. The warning however was too late. Loki had managed to move and evade them. The shuttle shot forward and rolled turning invisible once more.

Even as the shuttle evaded Nerti the Puddle Jumper was being attacked by death gliders. Jack cursed as he fired on one and tried to evade two more. He rolled to the left and hit the cloak silently praying he did not run into the shuttle.

Loki watched the strange ship and moved quickly. He had turned the shuttle invisible and evaded Nerti. However he did not want to get caught again so he decided on a rather daring move. He aimed the shuttle straight up and rolled to the left. He then moved behind the rather large ship Nerti had. He landed on the back side of the ship. With the stealth on he could hide here and maybe tap into her ships systems. He sent out a tether to hack into the ship. With luck he might be able to foul her ships systems a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander grinned this was more fun than a roller coaster. Of course on a coaster one did not get shot at. He grinned as Willow turned a little green. She hated coasters. However she clung to Oz and was clearly willing to ride this out. Good thing because somehow Xander did not think magic at mach 4 was a good idea.

"Oh come on Jack keep this thing straight." Jon quipped.

"Bite me Mini." Jack snarked back he rolled the ship and it came out of its cloak and fired on two more gliders. Hitting one dead on destroying it while the other spun out of control he then rolled once more and set the cloak on. Hit and run were the tactics of the day.

Nerti's taskforce was so intent on finding Loki that they did not see Thor's arrival until it was too late. Buffy and the others saw a flash in the sky. It was one of Nerti's ships exploding. Her attention was suddenly shifted from finding them to surviving. She pulled her ship up and prepared to face this new Asgard threat.

Loki smiled grimly as he planted a time delayed virus. His ship then released itself and flew off. With luck this would help Thor.

Nerti faced the new threat head on. "What are you doing here Asgard?"

"We are here to help a friend." Thor responded. "The Tauri are under our protection."

"This is not a treaty world." Nerti shot back.

"Perhaps, however you are firing on our allies."

Nerti glared. She did not want to have a direct confrontation with Thor.

"I am chasing a renegade Gaould." Nerti lied.

"Renegade Asgard Loki may be. He is no Gaould. He may be problematic but he is Asgard and I will protect him."

"Why?" Nerti asked genuinely curious.

Thor blinked not expecting such a question. "Family," Was his reply before he thought about it.

"Ah, I see." Nerti said. She signaled her Jaffa. "We will withdraw for now." It might buy her some good will and she could not lose more ships. Plus she could always get the little bastard later. This new information might well be valuable.

Thor nodded. "Leave then."

Nerti glared and said. "Jaffa Cree," She hated to run but somehow she had a feeling it was the best course.

TBC….


	23. Chapter 23

Friday, November 04, 2011

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 23 Anticlimactic

The ending of the battle was anticlimactic to say the least. However, for once Buffy was not about to complain. 'It had been many years since she had been this terrified. The least time had been when Sunnydale became a crater. She had been scared that the world would end or that she would fall again and that her sister and family would be left to fight on alone. She might have some issues with Dawn on occasion but she was her sister and she loved her dearly. She knew deep down that Dawn had been afraid as well. Not so much for them this time but, for their newly found children.'

Buffy also knew that Faith was on edge. 'For many years she had no real family, well discounting the gang. But now, now she had a children and a chance at the whole white picket fence thing. It had to be scary to know that one crazy alien could end a dream you did not really know you wanted. If Buffy was also honest a part of her however small still wanted the same dream a chance to be a normal person. Ok so an alien making babies/ clones was not exactly normal but they were Scooby's and this was likely as close to normal as they would ever get.'

She pushed that thought aside as she opened the door to the outside. It was a brilliant day on this world. She climbed out never considering that she was stepping onto a whole new world. This place just seemed like northern California even down to the rather large redwoods that were scattered around the clearing that Loki set the ship into.

Xander was the first one out of the puddle jumper. He ran as fast as he could. Jack had barely set the small ship down when he flung open the door and took off. 'There had been few times in his life that he remembered being this scared. Even his time as Caleb's hostage was not this scary. For the first time in years he had been afraid he would lose one of his girls. They were family and he had been helpless to keep them safe which was something he fully intended to take up with the Roswell grey that had kidnapped them. He ran and skidded to a halt as he saw Buffy exit their shuttle looking around clearly seeking out any potential danger.' He ran up to her and hugged her tightly. He set her down and grabbed Dawn who had stumbled out after her sister. She too got a hug. He then saw Faith and his heart skipped a beat. He grabbed her up before she could protest and she had been stepping back away from his clearly formed attack hug. However slayer or not Faith was no match for Xander when he was worried for his girls. He caught her easily and hugged her tightly.

Faith was kind of shocked at this display.' Sure she and Xander were getting along better lately and sure they were maybe drifting into a relationship but this shocked her to the core. Xander cared he really cared for her.'

Dawn giggled as she watched Xander's antics. Buffy merely rolled her eyes.' She had long ago accepted that Xander was protective of herself and the others. She might think it was foolish his being normal and most of them with special powers but, it was all part of his charm. Angel had been right all those years ago. Xander was her white knight and he acted like it toward all those he considered his. Be they his girls or not. He had a code and he lived by it. 'She smiled as she watched Xander swing Faith around so she could not push him away. 'It was good to see he cared. Lord knows it might make things easier in the end.'

Giles, Willow and Oz were only moments behind Xander. While they did not race to the others they did come rather quickly. Willow was looking around as was Oz much in the way Buffy had. Giles however had eyes only for his slayer. He moved to her and swept her up in a hug.

"I thought I…we lost you."

Buffy hugged him back tightly. "We are ok Giles. It's actually kind of a good thing we got snatched. "

He let her go and looked at her and his face showed a bit of worry at her smirk.

Jack and the others came up to them. "So campers how do you like your first visit to a new world."

This statement stunned the group. Xander even let Faith slip out of his arms. Dawn was smirking and knew that both Buffy and Willow owed her a shopping trip. 'While it was true that Faith and Xander had begun to date again so far she had been trying to keep it casual. Yeah right that hug was oh so casual.' She then heard Jack's words.' Oh hell I am on an alien world.'

"Wow, we are on another world." Willow said. She looked around and was shocked. 'this does not look that much different then home.'

Jack chuckled and then said. "So where is Loki? Did ya tie him up or something?"

Loki came out and went straight over to Buffy. "Miss Summers your children are in need of changing." Even as he was telling Buffy this there was a loud cry as all the babies decided to wake up and let their presence be know.

"Children? What Children?" Giles said pulling off his glasses and cleaning them.

Buffy smirked at him and said. "You know we really should name Julian their godfather. This is after all his fault."

Dawn began to laugh and Faith joined her. "Oh yeah that be one hell of a prank. I call dibs too. Maybe he should stand for us all. Plus he can baby sit."

Dawn was rolling with laughter now. "Yeah, I can see it now him and all the Scrappies."

Buffy was laughing hard now and tears were falling down her face. "Well him and Loki."

The little alien paled. "What? Me babysit? No…"

"Oh yes you will." Buffy said firmly grabbing him as he thought to try to slip away. "It was your brilliant idea so you can help out."

"Oh…ok." He said suddenly thinking that cloning this lot may have not been one of his more brilliant ideas.

TBC…..


	24. Chapter 24

Friday, November 04, 2011

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 24 News Part One

The news of the cloned children was enough to silence everyone. It was clearly not something that they had expected. Loki was known to cause a great deal of mischief but even this was beyond his normal mayhem and madness. It was clear that he had worked rather quickly on cloning the new beings who were essentially the children of the two main defenders of the world. Jack was typically the first one to have the news sink in.

"Oh for crying out loud you have to be kidding me?" He looked shocked and almost a bit intrigued with the idea of cloned children. Of course he already had a clone so the idea of having a clone was not really anything new. While it could be said he was not overly happy with the situation at least this time it was not a younger snarkier version of himself. He so did not need another smart mouthed teen to remind himself of his less than stellar youth. I mean really one was enough to make him uneasy two or more did not bear thinking about. Of course these clones were not exactly only made from him which would of course create a whole new set of issues. He was so deep in thought that Carter's protests almost went completely over his head. He snapped back to listen as he realized he was over thinking this because really he did not have all the information so panic was not an option. Well at least not yet.

"Clones how's that even possible; I mean it takes time to grow a clone." Sam Carter said looking a little green at the idea of having a clone. "Are they identical to us?"

"Well I think the key is that they are not grown clones but babies." Willow said. "I mean it makes sense really. I'm betting Loki is faster at cloning then his counter parts. Plus somehow I don't think he made them identical to us. It would just cause too many issues and not solve his problems. I mean if he wanted an improved version of humanity it would make sense that he mixed and matched our DNA. I think he did that, picking the best from us all. "

Loki puffed up a little at this and seemed to try to stand taller. "Miss Rosenberg is correct. It takes me a lot less time to clone then other Asgard. She is also correct that while each of you is advanced in your own ways to achieve the best results I mixed up the DNA. I created children from differing pairs choosing the best and most powerful characteristics from each of you. I was rather surprised at how well each of your partners DNA was compatible and how it made it possible to create truly special children."

"That is not something you should brag about." Thor said as he beamed down. He was clearly here to support SG-1 and was rather surprised that the other groups of humans were not angrier with Loki. "You created children from our allies. Children that will need to be raised and are not yet able to take care of themselves; we as a race are hardly equipped to raise human children."

Loki smirked at this. "We are not but, they are." He pointed at the differing pairs of humans who despite everything had somehow fit the matches he wanted and needed. The humans might deny it but Loki knew that these children would help create families. Families which would help the Asgard survive. The humans were matched pairs even if they themselves were in denial. He was simply helping them choose the best matches.

Xander walked to Faith side and saw the children. He felt his heart melt. It might just be that as a Scooby he was used to weird things happening. However he accepted it and decided not to lose his temper. "So what are my children's names?" One look had told him that they were his. He did not even question it. He had a feeling that Loki may have done them all a favor. He knew deep down that this might just be the best thing that had ever happened to him. It gave him a reason to create a family with Faith. He knew she was afraid but, the kids were here already and he knew she would never abandon them. He might just get a chance to show her how much he wanted a family with her. This gave them a reason to try to make it work.

This question shocked Faith. In all her life she had never really expected to have children much less have them without the fun part first. It was a bit shocking to have Xander be so openly supportive and that his only question was about names. All her experiences were that men generally did not want anything to do with children. Of course that was all before she became a slayer and had to do with her so called mother's boyfriends. Then again when she thought about it they were not exactly shining examples of humanity. Looking at Xander she said. "Well I thought maybe it be nice to name our daughter Diana Joyce. Buffy and Dawn were cool with that. I mean Diana she was good to me and Joyce was the mother I wish I had. "

"I like it a lot. What is our boy's name?"

Faith smiled softly and said "Jessie Alexander."

A huge smile appeared on Xander's face. "I like it, Jessie would have been proud. Both our children will have names to live up too."

Faith blushed and nodded.

"Looks like you have to keep them out of trouble." Willow teased. "I mean they are bound to be trouble magnets." She was having a blast teasing her oldest friend. Who'd have thought Xander would be the first father of the group.

Buffy smirked and said. "I'd not tease him too much Wills."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well cause you got three. Loki thought it was a good idea being you have such stellar genes and all."

Willow the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere fainted which amused her friends. Oz on the other hand appeared his cool and collected self as he said. "Three, cool, so are they mine?"

His voice was so hopeful that Buffy did not have the heart to tease him she nodded and said. "Yeppers, we did not name them because we thought you all should have the honors."

Oz smiled. "Cool, we can do that, when Willow's awake. Three our own little pack."

That had everyone laughing again. None of them realizing there were a few more unexpected surprises on the way.

Giles did not like the grin that Dawn and Buffy were sporting so he bit the bullet and asked. "So do you ladies have children?"

"I have a son. He's a clone of someone at the SGC and about the same age. Which is cool, I mean I was afraid it be someone who was already taken ya know."

"Who?" Jack asked clearly concerned. Clone, there was only one clone he knew of and that would be weird. I mean the kid could be his then too.

"Jonathan O'Neill, I named my son for Oz and Xander here is my son Daniel Alexander." Dawn held her son out for Giles to see.

He smiled at the baby.

Jon froze. A baby….he had never expected that. He looked at Jack who seemed equally shocked. Of course he knew that there was no way he was the same age as Dawn because really he had only been alive a short time for all his having Jack's memories. He wondered what being a clone would mean for his son. He was a little disappointed that he did not get to name the boy, but then again he liked the name. He ran it through his mind. Daniel Alexander O'Neill. It was a good name and he could live with the boy being named after Daniel because he was his best friend. While he knew Dawn had named the boy for her friend it still fit his so it was a win, win. He walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jon and I like the name. Can I Danny?"

Dawn smiled at the young man. He was really cute. She blushed and handed Daniel over. "I hope you don't mind the name. Cause Oz and Xander are like my brothers."

"I like the name. Daniel over there is my friend so the name works. Alexander means protector of man. I love that too. So the names good in my book; I hope you will let me be a part of his life."

Dawn nodded. "I could use the help. I never thought I'd be a mom so young."

Jon smiled. "Well I never expected to be a father at this age either but, I think it will be ok. I mean we both want what is best for Danny. We can work this out. "

Dawn nodded and blushed it was clear to everyone that she liked what she saw in Jon and that he was not adverse to her either.

Loki smirked. Thor glared at him. Though he had to admit given that Dawn was also a clone she and Jon might be a well matched pair. Not that he would ever give Loki the satisfaction of agreeing with his unorthodox and highly illegal activities.

Giles was now nervous. He noted that Buffy had not claimed any children. But there were still several children whose parents were not yet notified.

"Giles we have two." She handed him a baby girl. "This is Tara Grace Summers and this handsome young man is William Rupert Summers."

"Summers, why do they not have my name?"

"Well, I did not want to presume Giles." Buffy said.

He rolled his eyes. "Tara Grace Giles and William Rupert Giles, I want my children to have my name and you as well. I mean if you will have me. We should be a family." He did not even raise a brow at his son's name. He knew that she called the boy after Spike but, he could live with it. The blonde vampire had saved the world. He earned the right to be remembered; if is son turned out have as good then he would be proud.

Buffy grinned at that. "Sounds like a plan Watcher Mine."

"OK there are still two babies." Daniel pointed out.

"Well the last little boy belongs to Jack and Sam." Dawn said. "I guess Loki wanted to try to have kids from both the clone and the original."

Jack looked shocked and Sam almost imitated Willow. How the hell were they going to explain this? Of course a part of her was elated. She looked over at Jack who was now grinning broadly.

Well at least mini me and I both have kids. I guess maybe they can be cousins or something. I wonder what General Hammond will say.

"Sir what are we going to call him?"

Jack looked at his son. Sara had named Charlie not that he had minded. However he wanted to name this boy with Carter. "What would you like to call him?"

"I don't know sir, whose last name will he have your last name or mine?"

"Well like Dr. Giles I would love my son to have my name. How about this we can have his middle name be Carter."

"I like it, what about a first name?"

Jack thought about it for a minute. He had always thought he might name his son after Daniel. However that was not now possible. He thought about it and then said. "How about we name him after your dad and mine, his name could be Jacob Angus Carter O'Neill."

Sam chuckled at that. She knew why he had chosen those names. They could still get away with calling their son Jack without adding another Jonathan to the mix. She liked that idea a lot. "I think it's a great name."

The others merely rolled their eyes. Thor blinked and then decided that maybe this time Loki's plan was a good one.

TBC….


	25. Chapter 25

November 4, 2011

Disclaimers: The recognizable characters and television shows belong to their creators and their corporate owners. This work is fiction and intended to be for fan use only. This is a not for profit work. In short it's free to read and distribute but may not be sold for profit.

I am just borrowing the shows and characters found in this work for a while. I promise to send them home well loved and cared for.

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk. I would like to thank everyone who has favorite had it on author alert or reviewed. I truly appreciate it. Fire

SLAYER'S GATE

Part 25 GODPARENTS

Jack smiled. "Well we can ask Danny and Teal'c to be the godfathers and Janet the godmother if you agree of course."

"Ah Loki you gave Carter and O'Neill a baby girl. " Buffy said. She was clearly confused at the baby now being a boy.

"Yes, I did, she is in the other incubator. I thought that she might like a brother. Because upon reflection it seemed that given the age of the elder O'Neill and his mate having two children at once was wiser. When I adjusted the chamber for the triplets I created the second child. He was in that incubator because it is better for his development. He should now be at the same stage as his sister. It occurred to me that the girl child may need a protector."

Jon snicked at that. "I can see that cause Jack is an old man."

There was an indignant "Hey" from both Sam and Jack.

"We are not old." Jack said sticking out his tongue at his clone proving he was at least not as mature as he was old. "A girl, well as long as she is a pretty as her mother I guess I can deal. Plus she will have Jake to look out for her and Danny too. Not that I don't think Carter and I won't train her and all but still…."

Sam rolled her eyes. Jack was so old fashioned at times. However she would give him points for a great recovery. Like her daughter would be weak, so not happening. "Well we need a name for her then. I would like to name her Honor Anastasia Carter O'Neill. I also think Loki needs to baby sit for us. I mean we are so going to have our hands full."

Jack nodded. He really liked the name a lot. "I like it. So now we can use everyone for god parents." He smiled because he hated to leave any of his friends out.

"I like that idea." Sam said. She looked over at Jon and said. "So Jon who will you ask to be god parents?"

"Well I was thinking maybe Cassie, Jonas and Haley."

"Hey I want to pick too."

"Ok so who would you have?" Jon asked. He did not want to choose without Dawn's input.

"Well I was thinking about Connor. He's my best male friend next to Xander. I also want Buffy."

"Well how about we each pick two. We can have four for our son."

"Connor and Buffy Cassie and Jonas because then we have two each." Dawn said. "Or we could have five if you don't think it's too weird. And have Haley as well."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Well at least we only have one." Dawn said. "I mean one baby is a big responsibility. But maybe later we can have more?"

Jon said "Good idea." He then froze and seeing Dawn smiled decided he might like more children with her. Of course he would like to make them the traditional way. After they were married of course, I so have to ask her when we are alone. I wonder if it's too soon. I really want this. I could have a family again. I think maybe I will forgive Loki after all.

Thor watched the two groups of humans and was amazed at how calmly they were all taking the idea of having children. Of course he knew that the members of SG-1 were used to the unexpected but surely this was above and beyond what even they might consider normal.

Teal'c watched the interaction with amusement. He noted that his son was chatting with several of the teams and that they were discussing how the children might need to be protected. He was pleased with his son. He was clearly thinking and planning while keeping an eye out for trouble. It was a good thing. His son was becoming a fine young man and warrior. He was very proud. He was also glad that Loki had not decided to clone him. He preferred to have children the old fashioned way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They loaded the children back onto the shuttle and then flew it to Thor's ship. It would b e so much faster to use his ship to return to Earth.

Return to Earth that sounds so weird. Buffy thought. Of course so much of today fell into that category. She could hardly wait to tell Julian he was going to baby sit. She wondered if she could get away with drafting General Hammond and the president. Oh well it's something to think about. That is if the news of this does not give them all heart attacks.

TBC…..


End file.
